KHXRWBYXFT
by Light He'arth
Summary: They all had normal lives, living in their own worlds. That is until their worlds were consumed by the darkness and they were chosen by the Keyblade. Now join Sora, Lucy, Ruby and Jaune as they travel with their new friends and partners to worlds unknown to stop the the Heartless and find their friends.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Greetings everyone, this is Light He'arth here with my RP friend Kaizokuoniiorewanaru helping me with a crossover story. Say hello my friend.**

 **Kaizoku: Hi. Listen, Light. I wanna thank you SO MUCH for this, and, uh, I kinda wanna redo the RWBYXKH Journal RP we had going on, if you don't mind since you rarely update that pile of dust anymore... But, um, either way, I have NEVER done this before, helping someone out with an RP, I mean. It's a new experience, to say the least.**

 **You know what. Have at it. I've got a lot on my plate anyways. Also, it was writing a story, not an RP, Role Play fore those who don't know.**

 **Kaizoku: Writing a story. Right. Well, I'm'a tell Abei I got the go ahead, then. I hope you'll participate in it as well. Also, I've agreed to remove the battle system entirely, so... yeah.**

 **Guess you'll be doing real time then RP battles. Anyways, we're getting off topic. Today we have a Kingdom Hearts Crossover with two of our favorite animes Fairy Tail and RWBY. Anyways lets get the disclaimer done with. Kaizokuoniiorewanaru.**

 **Kaizoku: Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney**

 **My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro**

 **Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Brothers Entertainment**

 **We just own the changes to the story.**

 **On with the story.**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Sora had woken up from a strange dream. He saw that he was still on his island. He then yawns then goes back to laying down when he saw Kairi.

WHOA! he shouted, jolts back up in a sitting position then turns to Kairi. Kairi only giggled at his reaction. "Give me a break, Kairi..."

"Sora, you lazy bum~" she started in a playful tone, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here~"

"No! This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" Sora explained but was interrupted by a bonk to the head. "Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Are you still dreaming?" Asked Kairi.

"It wasn't a dream. Or was it? I don't know." Sora answered.

"What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah sure," Kairi said, not believing him and walking away a bit.

"Say, Kairi," Sora started, "what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I've told you before," Kairi started answering, "I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Kairi answered.

"You ever wanna go back?" Sora asked again.

"...Well, I'm happy here." Kairi answered again.

"Really..." Sora questioned.

"But you know..." Kairi started, "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

I'd like to see it too," Sora said. "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked looking at him now.

"Hey," called out a voice. Suddenly, a young man with white hair, a yellow sleeveless jacket, blue pants, and white shoes. This boy was known as Riku. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" He asked. "So. I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He said. He then threw a log that he was carrying to Sora who barely catches it while walking to Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as he is." He lightly scolded. Kairi giggled a little bit.

"So you noticed~" Kairi said. "Okay. We'll finish it together! I'll race you~!" She declared, confusing Sora.

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku asked. Kairi ignored the question.

"Ready? Go~!" Kairi called out. The two boys then ran off and raced with Kairi.

World: Destiny Islands

Sora was now talking with Kairi about the supplies for the raft.

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" Kairi asked. "Sora, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," Sora confirmed to her, "I heard you."

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One Cloth. One Rope. Bring everything here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!"

(In another world)

A girl with a long red cape wakes up. This girl was known as Ruby Rose. She yawned.

"A dream...?" Ruby asked herself.

"Finally up huh?" a blond girl, who was Ruby's older sister, Yang Xio Long, asked. "Must have been one heck of a dream."

"Yang~!" Ruby called out.

"Hey, sis~" Yang replied.

"Oh, it was so horrible! This huge, black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" Ruby explained but was interrupted by Yang putting Ruby's hood up on her.

"Horrible, huh? Are you still dreaming?" Yang asked.

"...Hmm..." Ruby replied. She was unsure about it.

"Not sure about it, huh?" Yang asked again.

"You two ready yet!?" asked a royal looking girl, with white hair known as Wiess Schnee asked, more like ordered.

"We do need to meet up with team JNPR," a black hair girl, with a bow on her head, names Blake Belladonna explains. "We have training with them today."

"Oh right," Ruby said, getting out of bed.

(In another room, at the same time)

A boy with blond hair, known as Jaune Arc, started to wake up.

"Uh…" he groaned. "What a weird dream." He was about to go back to bed when he saw a hyper active girl with red hair, known as Nora Valkyrie look over him. "WAH!" he shouted in surprise falling out of his bed and onto the floor. "Nora! What the heck!?"

"Waaake up, lazy butt~!" Nora ordered. She then went to spots near Jaune while singing- "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning~!"

"NORA!" Jaune shouted. Nora stopped. "Please not now, I had one heck of a dream. It felt so real…"

"They do say dreams do have deeper meaning if you can understand then." a boy who looked like a martial artist, named Lie Ren.

"You think so, Ren?" Jaune asked.

"I think he might have a point there." A young woman with red hair said. This was Pyrrha Nikos. A girl who was destined to d- I mean survive. Yeah. Totally what I meant to say. (A/N 1)

"I see…" Jaune said, pondering his dream now. "I guess I'll think about it later. We do have a match to go to."

"Ah. Yes." Pyrrha nodded.

Both teams then come out of their rooms and into the hall.

"Hey guys~" Ruby called in joy.

"Oh, hey Ruby," Jaune said.

"So, I suppose you're all ready?" asked Weiss.

"Of course," Ren answered.

"Then let's go before we're late!" Yang exclaimed.

"Right," Ruby said.

"Let's go," Jaune said.

Then all eight of them walk to the training hall.

World: Remnmant

(In another world)

In an apartment complex, a blond hair girl named Lucy Heartfilia, a member of a well know guild of this world known by the name of Fairy Tail, she walks up in a normal fashion.

"NATSU!" that same girl shouted, almost making the whole building shake. "I'VE TOLD YOU ONE BILLION TIMES TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! SAME GOES FOR YOU HAPPY!" Yep, this is normal in this world.

"Agh... Jeez, did you have to shout?" Asked the pink haired man named Natsu.

"Yeah... I was having this wonderful dream..." Said the blue cat named Happy.

"Speaking of dreams, did you have any when you went to sleep, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy was about to yell at them again, until she remembered her strange dream. "I did have this strange dream," she tells them, "but it felt so real though, like it wasn't."

"A dream that feels so real that it doesn't feel like a dream?" Happy asked.

"I get the feeling that this must be some kind of enemy magic!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Or I'm just overthinking things," Lucy said. "Whatever it was, it was freaky though, I fought this big black monster that came from my shadow. Thought I did, but then, one of the weapons I chose in that dream disappeared and I ended up being swallowed up by it."

"It sounds like you're going crazy~" Happy taunted.

"I AM NOT!" she shouted at the blue flying cat.

"You serious? You had a weapon and it just disappeared on you?" Natsu asked. "Some weapon that is..."

"Yeah. It was a wand. There were two pedestals and I thought they were supposed to be wielding a weapon each like the pedestal that had the wand, but they weren't there at all. Not sure why." Lucy replied.

"Eh," Natsu just shrugged, "dreams are weird."

"Aye sir~!" Happy shouted.

"Well, let's just focus on getting Fairy Tail back together!" Lucy exclaimed. The three of them ran to no one knows where. But there is one thing that they are in so far for certain:

World: Fiore

The three walked to a giant build that was that was the guild hall, Fairy Tail, it was fixed thanks to the town after they won the GNG, Grand Magic Games. It was back on top, but still need to get back on its feet.

"It's so good to have our guild back," Natsu said.

"It feels good to have our home back," Lucy agreed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, chiming in.

All three walked into the guild… and were almost hit by a table flying at them.

Lucy yelped in alertness. "What was that!?" Lucy asked.

"Looks like everyone is in high spirits~!" Natsu said in joy.

Everyone was rough housing in the guild, another normal day in Fairy Tail.

"R-Right... of course..." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Let's get our team and start a mission Luc~!" Natsu suggested.

"Yeah~!" Lucy agreed.

"Alright~!" Natsu cheered and went to the mission board. "What to pick now~!"

"Hmm..." Lucy thought. "Oh, here's one!" She exclaimed as she finds a poster with a star shaped thing. The poster said the following:

"Search for the star-shaped fruit! Have you heard of the legendary power of the Paopu Fruit? If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. Can you help me search for one? Reward: 1,000,000 Jewel"

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed. "That's almost as much as a S-Rank mission! Good find Luc!"

"Hmm... A fruit that, when two people share one, their destinies become intertwined..." Lucy repeated in interest.

"Something up Luc?" Natsu asked.

"I just wonder what kind of magic is put in that fruit," Lucy answered.

"Did you say a fruit that can bind two destinies become intertwined by eating one together~!?" asked a blue haired girl in rain cloths, named Juvia Lockser, hope in her eyes.

"Hey Juvia," Lucy greeted. "Still trying to win Grey's heart over?"

"If you ask me," Natsu started.

"We didn't," both girls say.

"Why do you even like the Iceberg so much?"

"Gray-Sama saved Juvia from her own darkness." Juvia answered.

"Saved you from your own darkness?" Lucy asked. All four of them were unaware that Gray was listening in.

"Yes. Juvia was once an Elemental Lord of Phantom Lord." Juvia answered again.

"Those guys..." Natsu chimed in.

"Yes. You see, Juvia was cursed with having the sky raining wherever she goes... Everyone called Juvia a freak... or gloomy..." Juvia continued.

"Ouch..." Lucy chimed in.

"Yes... But then Juvia met Lucy and then Gray-Sama. Gray-Sama and Juvia fought each other and... when Gray-Sama won... the sky became clear. Juvia could see a clear sky for the first time. It was because of Gray-Sama~" Juvia replied.

"Whoa," Happy said in awe.

"Haven't you told him about this?" Lucy asked. "I think if he'd know, he would see you in a different perspective."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "He wouldn't think of you as a stalker."

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted, hating how stupid he was right now.

"Hmm... Juvia guesses that... she forgot...?" Juvia attempted to answer.

Lucy just sighed. "Of course it is," she said, not surprised. This was Fairy Tail after all.

"Ah! But Gray-Sama won't need to worry! Juvia will remember this time!" Juvia exclaimed.

"I already know." A young man said. This man was half naked and had blue hair, and the symbol of Fairy Tail on his chest. This man was the "Gray-Sama" Juvia referred to: Gray Fullbuster.

"Where are your clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Agh! Again!?" Gray exclaimed. This was a bit of a habit with him...

"After Snow Globe here gets his shirt back on," Natsu said pointing at Gray, "We'll get Erza, Wendy and Carla."

Lucy nods. "We'll have to make sure we find a second Paopu Fruit, AFTER we do this mission," she said.

"You mean!?" Juvia exclaimed, excitedly. Lucy nods in response. "Oh, heavenly days~~!" Juvia exclaimed further.

"Hey, Lucy." Gray began, shirt and pants on. "You sure you don't need one more?" he asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Lucy asked back.

"Oh, no reason." Gray answered as he looked at Lucy AND Natsu.

"Oh... Okay...?" Lucy replied in confusion. "I guess we might need to find a third one just in case?"

"When did you become a shipper like Mira Lucy?" asked a red head girl in armor, named Erza Scarlet, walking to them.

"E-Erza!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to support them both, so..." She tried to explain.

"Support, you say?" Erza asked. "Well, whatever keeps you sleeping at night." She replied.

"I hope I can be with someone I like!" Exclaimed a blue haired girl. This girl was Wendy Marvell. With her was a white furred anthropormorphic cat the same size as Happy. This was Carla.

"Just don't go too ahead of yourself, Wendy." Carla warned.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted. "Now that everyone is here, let's head out!"

Lucy looks at Juvia and ask, "You want to join us?"

"Of course!" Juvia answered. "Juvia will do anything to make her dreams a reality!" She exclaimed.

"Okay then," Lucy said as all of them left.

"Juvia will do her best!" Juvia exclaimed.

(Destiny Islands: End of the day)

Sora had found all the materials for the raft to be built. Then Sora, Riku and Kairi, were looking at the sunset while sitting on the Poapu Fruit Tree.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be." Riku replied. "We'll never know by staying here," he answered completely.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked further.

"Who knows?" Riku asked back. "If we have to, we'll think of something else," he finished answering.

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi started then giggles a little. "What would you do there?" She finished asking. This left Riku thinking a little bit.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it," Riku started answering. "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" He asked, not really expecting any answers because he's continuing his speaking. "And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So... we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" he asked once more.

"I don't know," Sora answered, lying on the tree on his back.

"Exactly," Riku replied. "That's why we need to go out there and find out." He said as he stood up from leaning on the tree Kairi and Sora were sitting and laying on respectively. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you," Riku answered. "If you hadn't come here, I probably never would've thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Kairi nods.

"You're welcome." Kairi replied. After that, they start heading home.

"Sora," Riku called out as he threw a star-shaped fruit at Sora who caught it. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit..." Sora said.

"If two people, share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives. No matter what," Riku explained. "Come on, I know you wanna try it~" He teased.

"What are you talking..." Sora attempted to reply. Riku just laughs as Sora throws it away. They both run home.

(Remnmant: End of the day)

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were returning to their rooms after their day of training.

"You've been getting better at fighting Jaune," Ruby tells him.

"You think so?" Jaune asked.

"She's right," Yang agreed.

"Well, if that's the case... I'll keep on working harder, then!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself," Wiess tells him. "Arrogant actions can be your downfall."

"Ah! R-Right!" Jaune stuttered out.

"Don't be too hard on him Wiess," Pyrrha said. "He's still learning, we were all like that at one time, and we're still learning and improving as our life goes on."

"I suppose that is a valid point," Weiss replied.

Jaune looked up at the ceiling in the hallway. "Do you think… that there's more out there, then just this place we call home?" Everyone looked at him.

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?" Blake asked.

"I too am quite curious as to why the sudden thought," Ren added.

"I don't know really," Jaune admitted, "I guess it's from last night's dream I had."

"What was it about?" Yang asked.

"Well..." Jaune started to answer. He told them about his dream, surprising Team RWBY.

"You had that dream too!?" Ruby asked, surprising Team JNPR.

"Y... Yeah!" Jaune answered.

"Okay," Wiess started, "that cannot be a coincidence."

"She's right," Ren agreed, "there must being a meaning in them."

"A meaning..." Ruby repeated.

"Well I think we should worry about it later," Yang suggested. "We don't know what it means and worrying about it won't do us any good."

"Why don't we change the subject, then?" Pyrrha suggested.

"I guess we should," Blake agreed.

"Well, someone once told me that there's this tree that bears fruit that is shaped like a star for some reason." Pyrrha started. "They also said that it was called a Paopu Fruit. If two people share one, it's said that the fruit binds their destinies together for eternity. I thought it sounded romantic."

"You just made that up," Weiss stated.

"Oh, oh~!" Nora started. "I want one, I want one, I want one, I want one, I want one, I want one, I want-~!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted. Nora just smiled.

"Well, we'll never know if I did or not," Pyrrha replied to Weiss. "Not unless we start looking for one and either give up or find one."

Weiss just huffed.

They finally made it to their rooms.

"So, then, tomorrow, we'll beat our next competitors and then we'll look for that fruit, and let's make a bet while we're at it," Pyrrha declared. "If the Paopu Fruit truly exists, then we'll give it to Nora. And if it doesn't-"

"You have to kiss the person you have a crush on, on the lips, in front of all us," Wiess said, smirking, and causing Pyrrha to blush in embarrassment.

"Wait a minute!" Jaune exclaimed. "We don't have to do something THAT wild, do we?"

"If the fruit is real she has nothing to fear," Weiss explained.

"That doesn't mean SOMEONE ELSE doesn't!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll take that bet." Pyrrha replied.

"Good to hear then," Wiess said.

"Guess we should head to into our rooms now," Yang said, all eight of them finally making it to their dorm rooms.

All eight of them went into their respective dorms for the next day.

(Fiore: End of the day)

They made it to the ship docking town, needing a boat to get to the location of the mission.

"Well, we'll need to get on a boat to get to that island." Lucy pointed out.

"Ugh... Can we not?" Natsu asked, getting motion sickness just thinking about the journey to the island.

"Hardship builds character, Natsu," Erza declared.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Juvia exclaimed.

"I hope we can make our client happy!" Wendy exclaimed herself.

"She does make a point," Carla agreed.

They head to the nearest inn and got two rooms, one for the boys and another for the girls. They decided to talk with each other before they all went to bed.

Lucy was thinking about that dream she had last night, and then she remembered their time in Edolas. "Hey guys, mind if I ask you guys something?"

"What is it Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Do you guys remember when we were sent to Edolas?"

"What brought this up suddenly?" Gray asked.

"I just had a very weird dream last night," she answered. "It got me thinking, 'are there other worlds like that out there?', or 'Our world is big, but compared to what we don't know, could our would not be that big as we thought it was?'"

"If there are, then that would be kinda cool," Gray admitted.

"There could also be some awesome fighters out there that could be fun~!" Natsu shouted.

"Why is it always fight that comes first to your thoughts you come to?" Carla asked.

"All kinds of different fish to eat~" Happy said dreamily, salivating at the thought.

"All kinds of new armor and weapons to add to my Requip magic," Erza said.

"And if there are, we could spread Fairy Tail's name all over if the guild doesn't excite like it does in Edolas." Wendy said. "Our family would be universal."

"You know," Lucy started, "I think that would be nice."

"Juvia would have to agree," Juvia agreed. She then quietly muttered to herself, "as long as no one that's Juvia's Gray-Sama."

"We can talk about this tomorrow after our mission," Erza said. "I'd like to talk about it more, but we need our rest for tomorrow."

"Aye sir~!" Happy shouted.

"It is getting late," Wendy agreed.

"We do need our energy for this mission," Lucy said. They head to their rooms. "Night everyone."

"Night," they all said, heading to bed.

(New World: Disney Castle)

In the castle, which was, again, called Disney Castle, an anthropomorphic duck with wizard clothing was walking down the halls of the castle. This was one of the world hopping warriors: Donald Duck. Yes. This is a cartoon character who was trained in the art of magic and combat. He was walking to the throne room of the to talk to the king. He made it to a par of gigantic doors that lead to the that throne room and stopped right in front of them. He cleared he throat and knocked on the door. A small portion of the door opened.

He walked inside the giant room expecting the King to be in there. "Good morning, Your Majesty," he said to the King, still walking to the throne. "It's good to see you this morn—" he stopped when he saw that no one was on the throne. "What!" Just then a yellow dog with a green collar, know as Pluto, the king's dog, popped out from behind the throne, holding a letter in his mouth.

Donald took the letter and read over it. After he finished reading over he was running out screaming.

(Disney Castle: Courtyard)

Outside in the courtyard of the castle was sleeping was an anthropomorphic dog in guard armor was sleeping on a flower patch. This was another one of the world hopping warriors: Goofy Goof. Donald was running up to Goofy and stopped in front of him. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" he shouted, trying to wake him up. "This is serious!" Goofy was still fast asleep. Donald didn't have time for him to wake up, so he used thunder on him. This made Goofy jump up into the air and fall to the ground.

Goofy sat up like nothing had happened, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked at Donald. "Hey there, Donald," he greeted him. "G'morning."

"We've go a problem, Goofy!" Donald explained to him. He then went quieter. "Bu don't tell anyone…"

Goofy then saw someone behind Goofy, but didn't say anything but, "Queen Minnie?" he asked.

"Not even the queen," Donald said sternly.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked.

"No," Donald started shouted. "it's top secret!"

"G'morning, ladies," Goofy said, behind Donald.

Donald stiffened when he heard this. "What?" he asked, turning around to see the Queen, Minnie Mouse, and Donald's girlfriend, Daisy Duck, who was not looking happy at him. Donald chuckled nervously, knowing he had been caught.

(New World: Equestria)

In a world filled with that is filled with pastel colored ponies, we head to the town of Ponyville, two ponies were heading to the Princesses of Friendship's castle for their picnic with their friends, the three princesses, and Princesses of Friendship's big brother. The two that were going to see the Princesses were a light lavender colored pony named Starlight Glimmer and a pink happy go luck pony name Pinkie Pie. The two opened the doors that led them inside the castle.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing around. "I'm so excited~!" she exclaimed. "Are you excited to Starlight~!? Because I know I am~!"

"Yes I am, Pinkie, quite so," Starlight replied.

"I hope everyone enjoys this picnic party~!" Pinkie exclaims in joy. "I worked hard to make it perfect for everyone who's coming~!" Just then Pinkie's whole body started shaking.

"Pinkie? Y-Your entire body is shaking!? It's a bad omen among bad omens, isn't it!?" Starlight asked.

"No, it means that a doozy is coming," she explained. "Something big is going to happen, but I don't know what." They got to the cutie map room expecting their friend to be there.

"...Is THAT the doozy?" Starlight asked, seeing that Twilight was missing.

Pinkie started shaking again. "Nope," she answered, "that's not it." Just then a young purple dragon, who was Twilight's assistant and best friend, Spike, appeared from one of the rooms with a scroll in hid claws.

"Hey girls!" he called out.

"Hey, Spike, you wouldn't happen to know the reason behind Pinkie's shaking, do you?" Starlight asked. "You know... the doozy?"

"Pinkie's Pinkie Sense," Spike explained, "but it might have to do with what Twilight had run off and leaving me this letter for you two." He then held the scolded note with Twilight's in his claw.

Starlight takes the note with her magic and un-scrolled it. Both Pinkie and Starlight read over it. Both of them were then in shock after reading it.

Starlight then looked at Pinkie. "This it?"

She got her answer when Pinkie started shaking all over again. "No, but we have to tell the others!" she shouted, holding Starlight's face. Then both of them started running.

"Hey girl, wait for me!" Spike shouted running after them.

(Equestria: Ponyville Park)

Five other ponies are doing some last-minute preparations. One was an orange framing earth pony named Applejack, a white fashionista unicorn named Rarity, a blue athletic pegasus with rainbow main and tail named Rainbow Dash, a yellow nature loving pegasus with pink main and tail named Fluttershy, and a blue unicorn named Trixie Lulamoon.

"Alright. We're almost done here!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"It'll be nice to have a simple picnic with everyone," Fluttershy said.

"Trixie is grateful that you invited her to this banquet by Starlight's request," Trixie thanked.

"We couldn't possibly deny a fellow friend to join us, darling." Rarity said.

"Even though you DID humiliate us once or twice." Rainbow pointed out.

"Trixie could say the same to you guys," Trixie remarked.

"Now, now, darlings," Rarity started, "today is to be a joyful day. Let's not fight about things from the past."

Just then they saw Pinkie, Starlight and Spike running to them.

"EMERGANCY, EMERGANCY!" Pinkie shouted. She the slammed into Rainbow Dash, rolling on the ground, and was on top of her. "WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"PINKIE!" Rainbow shouted. "WHAT THE HECK!"

"Whoa there, sugar cube," Applejack started, "what's going on? What happened?" They see that Twilight is not with them. "Where's Twilight?"

"We'll explain everything, but Pinkie Is right, we do have a problem" Starlight said, showing the scroll with Twilight's cutie mark, "but this has to be keep this among ourselves. No one else can know about this."

"P-P-Princess Celietia," Fluttershy stuttered.

Starlight shook her head. "She can't know."

"P-P-Princess L-Luna."

"No Fluttershy, not even her," Starlight stated.

"P-P-Princess C-Cadence and S-Shining Armor."

"Fluttershy, I just told you—" Starlight started, then realization hit her. "They're right behind me, aren't they…?" Fluttershy nodded.

Starlight looked behind her and saw the four of them and Princesses Cadence and Shining Armor's daughter Princess Flurry Heart. "Something you want to tell us Starlight?" Celestia asked.

Starlight gulped. "Pinkie…" she said nervously, "is this the doozy…?"

Pinkie started shaking again. "Nope."

"Of course…" Starlight said.

(New World: W.B. Studios)

In the forest, which was part of W.B. Studios, a black feathered anthropomorphic duck, named Daff Duck, and an anthropomorphic pig, named Porky Pig.

"Just like Bugs to make us go on a wild goose chase..." Daffy punned... unintentionally.

"But now we can ex-ex-expl-pla, tell him we got what he needed," Porky said.

"Yeah, I guess." Daffy replied.

They both finally made it to a hole in the ground with a mailbox with B. Bunny painted on it.

"Alright, Mr. Dethspicable." Daffy said as he goes down the hole and lands into Mr. Bunny's home with little effort. "We've got what you wanted!" He called out. No response. "Hey! You want it or not!?" He asked before he sees a note on Mr. Bunny's refridgerator. "Now what ith thith?" He thought out loud as he reads the note by pulling reading glasses out of nowhere. "...You can NOT be theriouth right now." Was all he could say about it.

"Did you find Bugs, Daffy?" Porky asked.

"No! Look at thith note here!" Daffy answered as he climbed all the way back up from the hole and showed the note to Porky. "We can't tell thith to anyone." He said to Porky.

"Sylvester?" Porky asked.

"Not the cat, you thimpleton." Daffy answered.

"The-the-the Looney Tunes gang?" Porky stuttered out.

"NO! IT ITH TOP THECRET, YOU LOONEY!" Daffy shouted suddenly.

"Oh, to-to-to-good morning, you guys!" Porky called out, making Daffy turn around and see all of the Looney Tunes gang listening in on Daffy and Porky's conversation.

"Oh... uh..." was all Daffy got out.

To be continued

 **And that was that was chapter one of KHXRWBYXFT, also for all those who are wonder how it's pronouns, it the same names and think of it like HunterXHunter. Anyways, thanks again for your help pal.**

 **Kaizoku: Of course. Let's do this again whenever you feel like doing chapters 2 through... whichever chapter will be the last one.**

 **And that'll be a while and we have the other games as well as Kingdom Hearts III coming out soon as well.**

 **Kaizoku: Of course. Poor Aqua, though... That's all I'll say before I spoil one of the trailers.**

 **Yeah, looks like that one thing we did in our RPs is now cannon, who'd of thunk. I just did it as a joke of what could have happened.**

 **Kaizoku: Yeah, I guess so.**

 **Anyways. I'll leave a link to Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page. Well see you all next time.**

 **Plaese R &R**

(A/N 1) Kaizokuoniiorewanaru wrote this, I just went with it.

Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page: kaizokuoniiorewanaru


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Towards the Future

**Hey there everyone, it's me again with both Sora and Kaizokuoniiorewanaru.**

 **Sora: "Hello, it's nice to meet you."**

 **Kaizoku: What the!? Where'd HE come from!?**

 **Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you, I bring in a guest character after the first chapter to the disclaimer of the story, from said story we work on.**

 **Kaizoku: Right. You're the author. You can do whatever you want.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **Sora: (Holds his hand out to Kaizoku) "Nice to meet you."**

 **Kaizoku: Heh. *shakes his hand* You're not the only one that can do this... but I won't show you who's coming next. Not yet. Oh, no. No. Now onto the disclaimers. Oh. And we forgot something else that was claimed during the first episode.**

 **Sora: "Right. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

 **My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **Looney Toons and Animainacs belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment**

 **The only they own are the changes."**

 **Kaizoku: Now then. Shall we?**

 **We shale, let the enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2: Looking Towards the Future

(Destiny Island: Next day)

Sora had just arrived at the island and jumped off his boat onto the docks. He then heads over to the door that lead to the cover of the island.

Sora then walks to one of his friends named Wakka.

"Me and Tidus, we're going to do a little explorin' today." Wakka declared. "You know, the secret place to the base of that tree." He said, pointing to the place in question. "There's gotta be SOMETHING there, ya?" He asked.

Sora nodded and headed to the cover. When he got there he saw Riku and went to talk to him.

"Hey Sora," Riku started. "Our raft still needs a name. Let's see… How about Highwind? What would you call it?"

Sora thought for a moment. "Me? Well… hmm… Excalibur!"

"Hey," Riku started, "how 'bout…"

"The usual?" Sora asked, knowing what his friend was thinking.

"Let's do it!" Riku exclaimed.

"You guys at it again?" Kairi asked as she appeared. "All right, I'll be the judge," she declared as she gets beside the two. "The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." She said.

"If I win, uh, I'm captain!" Sora declared. "And if you win..."

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku interrupted, confusing Sora. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." He declared.

"Wha… Wait a minute..." Sora said as he thinks about it.

"Okay. On my count!" Kairi declared, getting Sora focused. "3… 2… 1… Go!" She shouted, making both boys stated running.

After the race, Sora was the winner. "Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all." Riku told Sora off who frowns at Riku in response. Sora then walked over to his friend to ask about the paopu fruit. "What's that? Oh, the paopu thing? It was a joke. You should have seen your face. How 'bout another lap around the course?"

"I'll pass," Sora said.

"Are you upset or something?" Riku asked. "It was only a joke."

Sora then walked over to where Kairi and the raft where to get the list of provisions they'll needed. He got to her, she told him what they needed. "Today we collect provisions four our trip! Let's see. Sora, you're looking for… One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean." She gave him an Empty Bottle to put the water in. He was about to leave, he saw that she was working on something, so he asked her what she was doing. "This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. See this?" She then showed him a charm she was making from the shells. "It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The three of us will always be together." When she was done explaining, she put the charm away to work on it later.

Later that day, Sora went to get food for the trip in the raft. A seagull egg, three fish, two coconuts, some drinking water, and three mushrooms. But after getting the third mushroom, Sora looked at what he and Kairi drew together when they were kids: Their own faces. Facing towards each other. Sora then decided to draw his hand holding a star and giving it to Kairi. That star was actually a paopu fruit he wish to share with her one day. After he fished draw, he thought he heard something behind him.

"Wh-Who's there?" he asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world," a figure in a brown coat which covered his face said as he appeared. This confused Sora. "This world has been connected."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora asked the figure.

"Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed," the figure just said.

"Well, whoever you are," Sora started, trying to show no fear to this person, "stop freaking me out like this." Then something occurred to him. "Huh? Wh-where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So, you're from another world!" Sora stated.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

Oh, yeah?" Sora asked, annoyed by this person. "Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out there and learn what's out there!"

A meaningless effort." The figure tells him. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Sora then looked at the door, thinking something was going to happen. When he went to look back at the figure, they were gone, like they were never there to begin with.

Sora then looked at the door, and thought to himself, 'Nothing really out of the ordinary… How did he get here?' Sora then left to give all the provisions to Kairi.

(Remnmant: Next day)

(Team RWBY dorm)

Ruby groans as she wakes up. "Another dream..." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about this time Rubie?" Yang asked.

"I dunno if I should tell you..." Ruby said as she blushes and prods her fingers together. "Buuuut I guess I could. It was about a boy I've never seen before. He had these... really pretty blue eyes... Well, at least they looked pretty to me." She rambled on.

"I never thought of you to be the one to dream about boy's sis~" she teased a bit. "Anything else about the dream?"

"I guess today was an exception, huh?" Ruby asked before giggling. "The boy had-"

"Let's go, you two! We need to start our mission!" Weiss called out, interrupting Ruby.

"Know what? I'll tell you on the way." Ruby said to Yang before getting ready for the day.

(Team JNPR dorm)

Jaune slowly started to wake up and rub the sleep from his eyes. "Time to get up…" he muttered. "I just hope Nora doesn't give me a heart attack again…"

"Not after yesterday," Pyrrha said, next to Jaune.

"Morning Pyrrha," Jaune greeted, getting his sheets off him and sitting up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Nora had a stern talking to to say the least," Pyrrha answered. "Well, anyway, let's get started in finding that Paopu Fruit."

"Right," he said, getting up out of ed. He sees that Rin and Nora weren't in the room. "Where are Rin and Nora? Are they already outside?"

"Right," Pyrrha answered. "It turns out Headmaster Ozpin wants all of us to go on another field trip. As in all of Beacon."

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked.

"An island, but it's not like Menagerie," Pyrrha explains.

"I see," Jaune said. "Let's get going then"

"Let's."

(Dorm Hallway)

"Alright, Pyrrha. Remember the deal?" Weiss asked, smugly.

"And a good morning to you too, snow angel," Jaune said, still not fully awake. "And yes, we remember."

"Please don't start fighting," Ruby pleaded.

"It's just a friendly little game, Ruby. Well... For once." Weiss assured.

Ruby sighed in relief and said, "That's good to hear."

"I'm Guessing Blake already went ahead," Pyrrha started, "sees as it's only you, Weiss and Yang."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Jaune complained, making Pyrrha giggle.

"Of course, I wouldn't~!" Pyrrha replied.

"Alright. I wonder who else is coming with us if anybody." Ruby thought out loud.

"I wouldn't mind Team CFVY join us," Jaune said.

"And I'd strongly prefer if Team CRDL didn't," Pyrrha said through her teeth.

"I think we all do," all of them agreed.

"Let's just head for the docking bay," Yang suggested.

"Right," everyone confirmed.

(Beacon Academy: Air Ship Docks)

Outside at the airship port, Blake, Rin and Nora were waiting or their team and one other team that would be joining them.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha all appear. "Ready to go, guys?" Yang asked enthusiastically.

"We're still waiting for one more team," Rin stated.

"It's Team CFVY," Blake said.

"Cool." Yang said simply.

"Oh! There they are!" A random student exclaimed as Team CFVY appeared.

"Hey guys~!" Ruby called out to the two girls and two boys that make the team. In the order of their names, Coco Adel, the woman with a pair of sunglasses, a beret, a brown sweatshirt and overall good fashion sense, Fox Alistair, a young man with dark skin and dark copper hair. He also has pure white eyes, giving off the appearance that he is blind. Velvet Scarletina, the girl you would instantly recognize because of her bunny ears. Finally, Yatsuhashi Daichi, a man you would instantly recognize due to his sheer size.

"Good to see all of you four," Yang said. "Glad you could join us."

"Same to you, guys~!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Alright~!" Ruby shouted in excitement. "Let's move out~!" They all board the ship for the island.

They later go to an island called the Archipelago of Fate. Turns out it was a group of islands.

Yang whistled when she saw the islands through the window. "Nice tropical place," she stated. "I could get a nice tan here~"

"We're not here to have a beach party Yang," Weiss stated.

After landing, they see Professor Goodwitch, a blonde, stern woman with green eyes, and glasses. "Alright, students. Listen well: Your assignment is to find whatever edible fruits this Archipelago bears. There are boats to help you traverse from island to island in your search." Goodwitch stated. "Each boat can contain up to four people at a time and they each have four oars. If you don't get any edible fruit, well, at least you'll get more strength in your arms," she declared. "You are to meet here at 4 o'clock PM. Happy hunting and good luck." She finished, letting the students go to work.

"This'll be the perfect time to find that Paopu Fruit if we can!" Ruby declared.

"So," Velvet started, "are we going to stay in our teams or form new teams to get to know each other and each team better?"

"I think the ladder sounds good," Coco stated.

"Yes," Wiess agreed. "If we to get separated, and had to meet up with other members of teams, we'll have a better time working with them."

"Alright, then it's agreed!" Ruby declared.

The teams of RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY all split into different three teams of four.

Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Velvet chose to be teammates for the first team: Team RJPV, Blake, Wiess, Coco and Nora chose to be teammates for he second team: Team BWCN, and Fox, Yatsuhashi, Rin and Yang became teammates for the last team: Team FYRY.

"So we're all set for our teams?" Fox asked.

"Yes sirree!" Nora exclaimed.

"Alright, then. Time to get to work," Blake declared.

"Let Operation Paopu begin!" Ruby exclaimed as all three of them split up to find some fruit as well as the Paopu Fruit.

(With Team RJPV)

"Alright, you guys, let's look for fruit and that Paopu!" Ruby declared before going into a cave.

"Ruby! Wait!" Jaune exclaimed as he goes with Ruby to make sure she'll be okay.

When they went into the cave, they saw a closed door of some kind. Weird thing is that there's no knob...

"No knob... How do we open it, then?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, Ruby?" Jaune called, making Ruby turn around. When she did, she saw what Jaune saw: A hooded woman that hid most of her body, but was holding as staff.

"I have come to see the door to this world." the woman explains.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

"This world has been connected," the woman said, seeming to ignore the question.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed," The woman explained yet again.

"Well, whoever you are, stop creeping us out like this!" Ruby demanded.

"So... where did you come from?" Jaune asked.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," the woman said.

"Oh, so you are from another world!" Ruby deduced.

"There is so very much to learn. You and your friends understand so little," The woman and man insulted.

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see!" Ruby retorted.

"Yeah! We're gonna learn what's out there and you can't stop us!" Jaune claimed. "And that goes for all of our friends!"

"A meaningless effort," The woman said cryptically. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Ruby and Jaune look at the door then look back at the figure, but they were gone, like they were never there to begin with.

"That was weird..." Ruby said.

"Let's head back, Jaune." Ruby said. As Jaune left, Ruby looks back at the door. 'Nothing out of the ordinary... aside from the weird door with no knob... How did she get here?' She wondered before running after Jaune.

Jaune had one thought on his mind before they left the cave, 'What is going on, and why do I feel like this is going to end very, very badly…?' Both Ruby and Jaune left and met back up with Pyrrha and Velvet.

(Fiore: Next day)

Lucy wakes up, gets her clothes on, then stretches. "Okay! Feeling good, feeling great! Today's the mission!" She exclaimed before leaving the hotel enthusiastically.

Lucy then comes across Natsu and the others. "Hey, you guys!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu greeted back. "You ready for this?" He asked.

"You bet! I'm all psyched up and ready to go!" Lucy answered.

"Sense when are you excited is stuff?" Gray asked.

"Well, why wouldn't I? Living a life of romance is what a girl wants, right?" Lucy asked back. "Besides, Juvia's excited too!" She pointed out. "So let's get on the ship and go!"

"You heard her everyone," Erza started, "let's get a ship."

They eventually do so and set off for the island that supposedly holds this Paopu Fruit.

"This breeze feels great... Natsu's really missing out, being motion sick and all," Lucy stated.

"Aye..." Happy commented. "Wish I could carry him the whole way to and from the island."

Natsu was over the rail of the ship, sickness on his face. "Get me off this death trap…" he groaned in agony.

"You know, I've been wondering," Gray started, "why doesn't this effect Wendy at all? She's a Dragon Slayer as well, so she should be the same way Flame Brain is."

"I really don't know myself," Wendy answered.

"Hmm... Maybe she will develop motion sickness when she grows up?" Lucy answered and/or asked. "Can't be too sure..."

They eventually see the island.

"We're almost there, Natsu. Just hang on to your breakfast a little more!" Happy assured Natsu.

"Juvia... can see it now..." Juvia said, now currently in her fantasy. (A/N 1)

The ship finally docked and Team Natsu got off, Natsu run off shouting, "Finally!"

"And there he goes..." Lucy sighed. "As always."

"Can you blame him?" Gray asked.

"No, no, I know I can't," Lucy answered. "Let's just get to work."

The currently present members of Fairy Tail went to work on finding the Paopu Fruit. Lucy searched in a cave that had a hole in its ceiling, so that light could be seen.

"Well, at least I'll have a better look... at..." Lucy trailed off as she sees a door, but without a knob. "What's this?" she asked herself. She then felt a presence.

Lucy looked behind herself and saw a black hooded man... who she swears has black goop in both the hood and the man.

"Who... are you?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

The man spoke in a language that Lucy could not understand. "✋︎🕯︎❖︎ ︎ ︎□︎❍︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎ ︎📬︎"

"Translation?" Lucy asked for. The man thrusts his hand to the ground, and suddenly, almost as if the message he said to her was preemptively written, the ground was written...

I've come to see the door to this world.

"The door? You mean this thing?" Lucy asked.

The man spoke again and translated for her.

"❄︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎□︎■︎■︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎📬︎ (This world has been connected.)"

"Connected?" Lucy asked again. The man spoke another message and translated:

"❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎🙵■︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎📬︎ 💧︎□︎□︎■︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎❍︎◻︎●︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎●︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎◻︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎📬︎ (Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed.)"

"'Tied to the darkness'? What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked once more. She swore she saw the man smile tauntingly as he spoke in a tauntingly menacing way and translated for her again.

"✡︎□︎◆︎ ︎□︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⍓︎ ︎⧫︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ●︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎⍓︎□︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎□︎❒︎📬︎ (You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.)"

"I get it. You're from another world, aren't you!" Lucy deduced. The man taunts again:

"❄︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎□︎ ❖︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎ ❍︎◆︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ●︎ ︎ ︎❒︎■︎📬︎ ✡︎□︎◆︎ ◆︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⬧︎□︎ ●︎ ︎⧫︎⧫︎●︎ ︎📬︎ (There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.)"

"You calling me a dumb blonde!? You'll see! Whoever you are, I'm gonna learn what's out there! Then we'll see who's dumber!" Lucy declared. The man taunts one more time:

"✌︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎■︎ ︎●︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎❒︎⧫︎📬︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎□︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎⬧︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ◆︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎📬︎ (A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.)"

"Okay. You want a fight, you got it!" Lucy declared as she looks through her Celestial Gate Keys of silver and gold keys with various markings. She finds a gold key with the mark of Virgo. "Got the right key for you, you-" She tried to shout but suddenly sees that the man was already gone. "He's... gone?" She looked at the door one last time. She then thought to herself. 'What is this, what is going on? I really hope nothing bad happens…' She then left to finish her mission.

(Destiny Island: End of the day)

Kairi and Sora were seen looking at the sunset while sitting next to each other on a wooden port. "You know..." Kairi suddenly started, "Riku has changed," she said to Sora.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Kairi trailed off.

"You okay?" Sora asked. Before Kairi found the answer, she suddenly comes up with a plan:

"Sora, let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" she exclaimed, surprising Sora. "Just kidding~!" Kairi giggled.

"What's gotten into you?" Sora asked, not expecting an answer. "You're the one that's changed, Kairi..."

"Maybe…" Kairi nodded, somewhat. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sora answered.

"That's good," Kairi commented. "Sora, don't ever change." This confusing Sora again. Kairi then stands up. She then claimed, "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

(Remnmant: End of the day)

Almost all of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY had collated everything they need for their assignment for the day. They had collected all kinds of edible food. They were waiting for Yang herself.

"Anyone found that one fruit we were looking for?" Ruby asked.

"I haven't seen it," Blake declared.

"Me either," Jaune answered.

"I failed to see it as well... Sorry..." Pyrrha apologized.

"Nope, sorry," Coco said, shrugging.

Velvet just shakes her head. Just the others did the same.

"Looks like the bet is-" Wiess started but was interrupted by none other than Yang.

"Hey you guys~!" she shouted.

"Yang! Did you find that Paopu Fruit!?" Ruby asked.

Yang just smiled and pulled out a star shaped fruit and said, "you bet."

Wiess was in shock. "WHAT!?" she shouted.

"Where did you find it?" Velvet asked.

"There was this little island next to this one when I was looking for fish, and I saw a tree with them," Yang explained.

"Did you swim there or just launched yourself?" Blake asked.

"Does it matter?" Coco asked back, her shades down.

"Guess that means Nora gets it, per the beat we made," Pyrrha stated.

"Actually, I wanna share it with all of you guys," Nora suddenly declared. "So, we can never be apart forever. And yes, even Weiss is getting in on this~!"

"Hey! You're making it sound like I'm a TERRIBLE friend..." Weiss pointed out.

"I mean... if you're just gonna say it-" Jaune was about to say before getting elbowed in the chest by Pyrrha. "Ow! S-Sorry..."

With that being said, they each shared a 12th of the Paopu Fruit.

"Alright, everyone." Glynda suddenly called. "It's time for us to head back now. You all did well in scavenging food to survive. I can see that if you need to survive, you'd be well off."

"Alright~" Ruby cheered. "We passed.

"Indeed, we did," Wiess said confidently.

"Alright," Glinda started, pushing her glasses up, "we should start heading back to Beacon now."

With that said, they went back to Beacon.

(Fiore: End of the Day)

The Fairy Tail Guild team had found the fruit they were asked to find. They took one for the employer of the flyer and a few for them and the guild. They were on the train after the delivery and earned the reward for doing so.

"Ah... Juvia can't wait~!" Juvia exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't believe how many we were able to get," Lucy said.

"I think enough for the whole guild," Wendy said.

"I think we should have Mira make something with all these to share with everyone," Lucy said.

Maybe some desserts could be made from this very fruit." Erza suggested.

"Could be drinks of two kinds: One alcoholic and one that's non-alcoholic. You know, for Wendy here?" Gray asked.

"Both could be good as well," Lucy said.

Natsu was sick, again. "P-Please…" he started, begging his team, "Don't… Don't talk about food right now…"

"Easy there Natsu," Happy said, patting his cheek. "We're almost there."

Lucy smiles then rests her head on the seat.

"So, is it true...? I've never heard of anything called a 'Paopu Fruit' before our job began..." Erza asked.

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be kept somewhere in our guild's books, or something like that?" Gray asked as well.

"I'm not sure," Wendy answered.

"Maybe it's something very, very rare and only a few people know," Happy said.

"Or they could be fruit from another world entirely," Lucy said.

"It's all certainly possible." Carla spoke.

"So many questions stem from that fruit alone. Like... 'If there ARE other worlds out there... why did WE end up on this one?'" Juvia told.

"Well it's not like this world is small or anything," Gray stated, putting his arms around his head.

"That is true," Erza said.

The train had finally made it to the station of Magnolia.

"Were here," Lucy stated.

Just then, Natsu exited the train at breakneck speed. "Ah, finally!" Natsu exclaimed in relief.

"And he's back to normal," Lucy said.

"Aye~!" Happy shouted.

"Well," Gray started, putting his ars behind his head, "we should get back to the guild."

"Right," the rest agreed.

All of them walked back to the guild hall of Fairy Tail.

"Do you think everyone will like the fruit we brought them?" Wendy asked.

"Not a doubt in my mind. Fairy Tail has always been one big family, right?" Gray asked.

"I guess that's true," Wendy said.

"Only one way to find out!" Natsu shouted.

With that said, the party of seven got back to the guild.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted, busting the doors of the guild open.

The guild rejoiced at their return.

"We also brought something special," Erza said, put in the bag of Paopu Fruit on the bar, some of them spilling out onto the counter.

"Wait, are these the Paopu Fruits you were looking for?" the guild leader of Fairy Tail, Makarov, asked.

"They are, we were wondering if Mira could make something for the whole guild with them," Lucy said. "They say that when someone shares one with another their destiny is intertwin."

"So, you wanted me to make something so that the whole of Fairy Tail's destinies of all our members are intertwined?" said girl, Mirajane asked. Lucy just nodded.

Makarov just laughed. "I don't see any problem in that~!"

"I'll see what I can do," Mira said.

"Thank you, Mira," Wendy thanked, smiling.

The party members took a seat at ono of the tables. A few minutes had past and Mira had made a drink from the Poapu Fruits to everyone.

"Thank you, Mira," Erza said, taking her drink, as well as the other Guild members.

"Listen up you lot!" shouted Makorov shouted, getting everyone on the guild's attention. "I have a toast, let it be known that no mater what happens in the future, know that we will always be connected to each and everyone here, and face what ever is thrown in front of us! For we are Fairy Tail Guild!" He then raised his glass to the last part.

"Fairy Tail Guild!" everyone shouted and lift their glasses. They all then drank their Poapu Fruit drinks and had a grand time...

Then a fight broke out with the guild members because someone slashed their drink on someone. (A/N 2)

(Disney Castle: Royal Library)

 _Donald,_

 _Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'._

 _Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it, with two others I'll be traveling with; Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sir Bugs Bunny._

 _There will be somefellas with "keys" - the keys to our survival._

 _So I need you and Goofy, along with twelve others that Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sir Bugs Bunny will send, to find them and stick with them. Got it?_

 _We need those keys or we're doomed!_

 _So go to Traverse Town and find Leon, Maki Harukawa, Magilanica Lou Mayvin, and Yuri Lowell. They'll point you in the right direction._

 _P.S._

 _Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?_

 _Thanks, pal._

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked, concerned.

"It means... we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie answered.

"Gawrsh." Goofy start, worried, "I sure hope he's all right."

"Your Highness," Donald started, saluting her, making her look to him. "Don't worry. We'll find him and these "keys." Daisy walked over to Minnie.

"Thank you," Minnie thanked, "both of you."

"Daisy, can you take care of the-?" Donald started but Daisy knew what he was going to say.

"of course," she insured. "You be careful, now, both of you."

Minnie then remembered something important. "h, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." She then gestured her hand to for the, but Donald couldn't see anyone, that is still a small cricket in a suit hopped up and down called to the.

"Over here!" he shouted. He then started to introduce himself, taking his top hat off. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return." Minnie declared. "Please help the king." She begged. Donald puts his hand over his heart. He then sees Goofy saluting him as if Donald's going alone.

"You're coming too!" Donald exclaimed as he grabs Goofy and pulls him to where Jiminy and him are going.

The trio were seen going down the stairs. "Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible! We were scattered! As far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy explained.

"Goofy?" Donald called as if entailing something.

"Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from." Goofy realized. "We've gotta protect the world border." He said.

"ORDER." Donald corrected.

"Right. World order." Goofy realized again then laughed his usual laugh while Donald groans. "I guess we'll need to get new duds when we get there." He said.

The two of them entered what looked like a cartoonish ships bay. They walked until they got to the loading part near their ship. Donald went over to a communication pipe to talk the launch crew.

"Hello up there?" Donald called to them. "Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready."

A chipmunk on the other side of the pipe salutes as another chipmunk runs over and switches on the controls that put Goofy and Donald into the ship. Unbeknownst to them all, their dog would leap into the cockpit and ride with them. Seeing them off are Daisy and Minnie. Donald gives them both a thumbs up and a wink. The ship ignites its engines as the bay doors open.

"BLAST OFF!" Donald shouted before an arrow pointing downwards appeared, dropping the ship below the world they were in, the two screaming in fear, but the ships engines immediately reignite once they were out of the world and blasts off to the next world.

(Equestria: Cutie Map Room)

 _Pinkie and Starlight_

 _Forgive me for leaving without warning, but something troubling has caught my attention._

 _For the past few days, I've been seeing stars blinking out one after the other. I can only think that this is a bad sign, and I can tell disaster can't be far off. I'm sorry to leave you all, right when we were having plans too, but I've had go check it out, with two others I'll be traveling with; King Mickey Mouse and Sir Bugs Bunny._

 _There will be somecreatures with "keys" - the keys to all creatures' survival._

 _I'll need you two along with Applejack, Raindow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Trixie along with seven others that King Mickey Mouse and Sir Bugs Bunny will send, to find them and accompany on their journey them. Understand?_

 _We need these keys, or we're done for!_

 _So I'm going to need all of you to travel to Traverse Town and find Leon, Maki Harukawa, Magilanica Lou Mayvin, and Yuri Lowell. They'll help you in finding them._

 _P.S._

 _Would you apologize to Princess Celietia, Princess Luna, Princesses Cadence and Shining Armor for me?_

 _Thank you._

"Oh dear... what could this mean?" Cadence asked, worried.

"We'll just have to trust that Twilight will be fine alongside these two called 'King Mickey Mouse' and 'Sir Bugs Bunny." Celestia said.

"Oh gosh... I hope this Mickey being isn't as ruthless or-or m-m-m-menacing as King Sombra..." Fluttershy stuttered out.

"I'm sure they're someone we can trust. Princess Celestia. We will all go find Twilight and these 'keys'." Starlight declared.

"Thank you. All of you." Celestia thanked.

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, can you take care of your-"

"Of course." Shining Armor interrupted, knowing what Starlight was asking.

"You lot be careful now." Luna told.

"Ah. And to chronicle your journey, this creature, who is also from another world, will accompany you." Celestia declared, pointing towards a particular spot.

"I'm the- here!" A voice declared, revealing to be a fox that can somehow float in the air. "My the- name is Tama! At your service, yep the- yep~!"

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help Twilight." Celestia pleaded. Everyone except Pinkie, who was not next to them, held their hoofs over their hearts, swearing an oath. They look over to Luna, then Celestia, then Cadence, then Shining Armor, then Pinkie who was next to them and saluting.

"You're coming too!" Rainbow exclaimed, grabbing Pinkie by the arm and pulling her to Starlight's group.

"Well, it's all well and good, but how are we supposed to get there, let alone defend ourselves?" Applejack asked, concerned.

"Anything on the back?" Rarity asked Spike who turned over the note.

"She did tell me that there was something special for you girls," he told them, walking over to a bookcase in the room, and pulled a book revealing a secret compartment with weapons for the seven mares with their marks on them. "These are for fighting what dangers we'll be facing." The weapons comprise of;

Staves that double as spears with their unicorn horns. One had a horn that was pink for Starlight, and the other had one that was white for Rarity.

Shields with twin tails. One that was pink for Pinkie, of course, and one that was yellow for Applejack. The two shields also held their respective Cutie Marks emblazoned on the faces of their shields.

Swords of draconic proportions. One was rainbow colored, obviously meant for rainbow, while the other was colored purple with green edges, obviously meant for Spike.

The last one is a yellow backpack with similarly colored wings on it. Looking inside it, Fluttershy sees that there are some items for supporting her friends.

"These were made to help you girls in the worlds you'd be going to," Spike told them.

"That's nice and fine and all," Applejack started, "but we still don't have a way to get to this Traverse Town."

Spike then goes to another shelf and pulls a book on that one, revealing a stairway to a lower level of the castle. "Your ride is down this way, I'll be coming with you girl, Twi is my friend too."

"Then again, why would she make a weapon for you if she knew you WEREN'T coming?" Starlight snarked.

"Heh, got me there~!" Spike replied, one of his hands behind his head.

"Ooh! We get to ride on something super cool~! Let's go, girls~! And guy." Pinkie ordered, hopping down the stairs and keeping her balance intact.

"Right the- away!" Tama exclaimed, flying down the stairs with the others following her and Pinkie.

The group were seen going down the stairs, Tama telling them what happened to his world. "Geez, Tama, your world disappeared also?" Pinkie asked.

"It was tragic- horrible," he explains. "As far- I think I'm the only one who made it here."

"Girls there's something you should know while we're in other worlds," Spike started. "We need to keep the world order. Twilight told me this."

"World order?" Rainbow asked.

"He means we can't let anyone in on where we're from. As in we can't tell them we're from another world." Starlight answered. 'Although, I can't help but feel like that rule's gonna get tossed out the window...' She thought.

"I suppose we'll need some new clothes to go with our visit to Traverse Town," Rarity suggested.

"I don't think we have to worry about cloths," Applejack said. "I don't think we need to worry, I think."

"We'll wait until we get to Traverse Town and see if we need them," Trixie said. "If they can be magic protection, like armor, then we should."

They finally get to their ride: a huge ship that has about 10 seats in the cockpit. "Allow the- me!" Tama suggested as she goes to what seems like a pipe. "Hello, the- up there! Tama to launch the- crew! Anytime you're the- ready!" She called. Two furry creatures with bat wings and a red ball on top of their heads were on the other side of the pipe salute Tama's call and then get to work on having them all board the ship.

One of them pulled a switch and a platform of magic appeared for them to walk up into the ship.

All of them walked (floated in Tama's case) up into the ship and took a seat.

The engines warm up and ignite. "Alright, ya'll. Let's go," Applejack said with confidence as the bay doors open.

"And BLAST THE- OFF~!" Tama exclaimed, the ship taking off like a rocket and into space on its way to Traverse Town.

(W.B. Studios: Outside Bugs' Home)

 _Daffy_

 _Sorry for leaving out of the blue like this, but something horrible is happening I must go investigate._

 _I've been noticing that the stars at night have been blinking out of existence one by one. I tell that this is a bad omen, and I can tell that destruction isn't far behind. I'm sorry to leave you all, right I asked you and Porky get what I need, but I've had go investigate, with two others I'll be traveling with; King Mickey Mouse and Princess Twilight Sparkle._

 _There will be a few people with "keys" - the keys to all survival of everyone and everything._

 _I'll need you along with Porky and three others I chose along with nine others that King Mickey Mouse and Princess Twilight Sparkle will send, to find them and join them on their journey. Got it?_

 _We need the keys, or we're all doomed!_

 _So I'm going to need the five of you to travel to Traverse Town and find Leon, Maki Harukawa, Magilanica Lou Mayvin, and Yuri Lowell. They'll help in the search._

 _P.S._

 _Would you apologize to Lola and the others?_

 _Thank you._

"Oh dear... what could this mean?" One of the Looney Tunes asked.

"Well, there's only one thing some of us can do: Trust in Bugs," Lola answered.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We'll find Bugth and give him a piethee of my mind," Daffy declared, Porky bumping him lightly. "Oh. And the 'keyth', too." He finished.

"Thank you. Both of you," Lola thanked.

"Abl-Abl-Abl-Who are the other three that'll be joining us?" Porky asked.

"That'll be use three," a voice from behind them said. They turned around and saw three cat(?) (A/N 3) toons.

"Yakko," the tallest one, a boy, introduced, saluting.

"Wakko," the middle one, a boy as well, introduced, saluting also.

"And Dot," the smallest one, a girl, introduced, saluting as well.

"The Warner Brothers," Yakko and Wakko started.

"And Warner Sister," Do added.

"Reporting for duty~!" all three shouted.

"Oh. Thothe three," Daffy deadpanned.

"We even brought some weapons to help defend yourselves against what we'll be facing," Yakko said, pulling out a shield that is shaped like an actual shield. The shield is blue with gold outlines and has the symbol of Daffy Duck. Wakko pulled out a staff that has Porky on top of it. Dot pulled out a wand for herself, which consist of the Warner Brothers Tower, it even has the same blue and gold shield logo, a shield for Yakko with the same blue color and gold outlines but with Yakko's symbol, and a sword for Wakko which had a carrot symbol on its hilt.

"Thethe are literally the betht thing you've ever pulled out of your buttth," Daffy said, getting the shield while Porky gets the staff. The Warner trio gets their respective weapons.

"So Lolo and e-e-e- guys, you think you can-" Porky started.

"I say, I said I say, we can all take care of ourselves," Foghorn said.

"You guys just make sure Bugs get's back safely," Tweety told them.

"Oh. To chronicle your journey, she'll accompany you." Lola declared, making way for a small cute creature with big ears, green eyes, a furry appearance, and bat wings. She also seems to be carrying a sword that is quite larger than her.

"Over here! Hello there! I'm Fidget, guardian of this sword I'm carrying! Um, if someone'd like to carry this for me, I'd appreciate it." The creature introduced, fatigue getting to her. (A/N 4)

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help Bugs." Lola pleaded. Porky puts his hand over his heart. He then sees Yacko, Wacko, and Dot all saluting to Daffy and Porky.

"You're coming too!" Daffy exclaimed as he drags the trio, with Porky and Fidget's help, and himself.

The six of them started to head to the ship bay of W.B. Studios to get a ship for interstellar travel.

"So your world was taken by darkness too Fidget?" Dot asked.

"Yep. Every part of it. I'm the only Nymbat that made it to this world." Fidget groaned.

"You know what we need to do, right Porky?" Daffy asked.

"Uh, oh yeah! Abl-abl-abl- we can't let anyone let on where we're from," Porky answered.

"We gotta protect the world border," Wacko declared.

"I think it's world 'order', Wacko," Yacko corrected.

"Oh, right," Wacko realized.

"Might need new cloths while we're out then," Dot stated.

All six of them make it to the ship bay with different types of ships. The one they go to it was a blocky looking one. Daffy then goes over to a communication devise to the ship crew. "Hey up there," Daffy called up. "Daffy to launch crew, Daffy to launch crew. Ready to set off." Two yellow skinned creatures, one with one eye the other with two, goggles over them, and were wearing overalls and black shoes, salute at Daffy's call and then get to work on having them all board the ship.

One of them pulled a switch and a conveyor belt popped out of the ground.

All of them walked (flied in Fidget's case) up into the ship and took a seat. Just then another one the creatures fell from where it was working and fell into the ship.

The engines warm up and ignited, ready for takeoff. "Here we go everyone!" Dot exclaimed, the bay doors open.

" BLAST OFF!" Daffy exclaimed himself, before an arrow pointing upwards appeared, the platform ship was on ejected, the six (seven for the extra being on board) screaming in fear, but the ships engines immediately reignite once they were out of the world and blasts off to the next world.

To be continued

 **And this is Chapter two of KHXRWBYXFT, again thank you for the help Kaizoku.**

 **Kaizoku: Of course. Can't wait for the third chapter.**

 **Sora: "Well I guess I should be heading back then. I have something coming up as you can tell." (He leaves)**

 **See you next time Sora. Well, I guess we should end this so we can work on the next one, I want to see who you chose for next chapter's disclaimer.**

 **Kaizoku: Right then. Time to go to work, ha, baby~**

 **Like last time, I'll leave a link to Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page. Well see you all next time.**

 **Plaese R &R**

(A/N 1) Kaizoku: Well, since Juvia's here, it'd make more sense to have her be Lucy's rival since she's, you know, closer in a literal sense... you know?

(A/N 2) Just another day at Fairy Tail Guild…

(A/N 3) Even to this day, I'm not sure what they are. Do you Kaizoku?

Kaizoku: Nope. I don't.

(A/N 4) Kaizoku: This takes place before Dust: An Elysian Tail, by the way.

Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page: www . deviantart kaizokuoniiorewanaru


	3. Chapter 3: Battle at the Island, Guild a

**Hey everyone, it's good to see you all again with chapter three of KHXRWBYXFT. So Kaizoku, you said you had someone, who'd you bring?**

 **Kaizoku: Before I do that, remind me: Who did we have before? We had Sora and... who else?**

 **It's only been Sora, I only add people after the second chapter.**

 **Kaizoku: Oh. Well, here she is regardless.**

 **Ruby: (Appears from rose petals) "Hi~!"**

 **Oh, Ruby Rose. I didn't think you were going to choose her.**

 **Kaizoku: Huh? Why not?**

 **Not sure really, guess I just thought differently.**

 **Ruby: "Shouldn't we hurry up and get to the story? I don't think people want to read this for too long."**

 **She's right, you know.**

 **Ruby: "Okay! I'll read the disclaimer now! (ahem) The following is a fan-based crossover. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are owned by Square Enix, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.), Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. Studio, My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, Dust: An Elysian Tail is owned by Humble Hearts, Despicable Me is owned by Sony Pictures Animation, and Disney is owned by, well, Walt Disney! Whew... Is that all...?"**

 **And it's only going to get long, I just have people just do a simplified version. Anyways enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3: Battle at the Island, Guild and School

(Destiny Island: Nighttime)

(Sora's Room)

Sora looks and sees what seems to be a doll version of himself and Kairi on a boat for the two dolls. 'I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great,' he heard Kairi in his head.

Sora then turned to looked out the window, seeing lighting hit the island. "A storm?" he asked. He then sat up quickly, realizing something. "Oh, no, the raft!"

A few minutes later, Sora's mom called for him. "Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?" But Sora had jumped out the window and had left for the island.

(Island)

Sora had made it to the island, when he saw a giant black sphere in the sky. "What's that?" He then jumped onto the dock and saw two other boats. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Just then he saw black creatures starting to form from the ground, shocking him, and drawing his wooden sword. 'These monsters... They're from my dream!' Sora exclaimed in thought. He lands a hit on one of them, but it didn't even flinch. The monster attacks back, but Sora dodges and goes with Plan B: Run away. He ran to the path of the Secret place, but a door that was never there before was in front of it. 'Where did this door come from?' He left it and eventually finds Riku. "Riku!" he called. "Where's Kairi!?"

"The door has opened." Riku said cryptically, ignoring Sora's question, making Sora confused. "The door is open, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about!? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, pointing out the real problem.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku replied, surprising Sora. "Once we step through, we may never come back. We may never see our parents again... but I'm ready to make that sacrifice. I'm not afraid of the darkenss!" He declared before putting his hand forward, open and towards Sora.

"Riku..." Sora called before a vortex of darkness appeared beneath Riku. Sora tries to reach to him, but he too gets trapped in a vortex of darkness. Sora struggles while Riku stays still. The vortex swallows them both, but a spark of light appeared, and Sora was saved, but Riku was gone. The weapon was a giant key with a silver key-like blade, a yellow handle, and the symbol of a certain mouse on the chain.

"Keyblade..." Sora heard. "Keyblade..." He heard again.

"Keyblade...?" Sora repeated. More of the monsters appeared and Sora slashes one of them down with this Keyblade. Sora was surprised at its power. He then cuts his way through these monsters and manages to get to a door that recently appeared. Strange thing is that it led to the Secret Place. He goes to it and it had opened for him now.

He goes into the secret place all the way to where the door was. When he got there, he found Kairi. "Kairi!" he called out. She was just looking at the door.

She then turned around, but look tired. "Sora…" she said in a drained tone of voice. Sopra looked surprised at this. She lifted her arm to reach out to him, but the door behind her blew open, sending out a dark wind, making Sora brace himself, and sending Kairi flying. Sora saw Kairi flying at him and tried to grab her… only for her to disappear into thin air. Before Sora had time to question, he too, was blown back and out of the cave.

He hits the ground of a patch of the island that's being sucked into the ball of darkness, and then, a titan sized creature with a heart shaped hole in its chest appeared. He pulled out his Keyblade and ran at the monster. He then went to attack the wrist of it and started to attack it. For him, however, it was too high. But for some reason, he lowered it to the ground, revealing it to be charging up, raised high, then punched into the ground, creating another vortex where more of the little monsters pop out. He goes and attack the hand in the ground and the other ones that it summoned from the vortex. He could tell he was doing damage to it, somehow. He then gets an idea: He jumps onto the arm, runs up it, and attacks its head, dealing more damage. It then started to gather energy in its cheats area and sent out at him. Sora then gets an idea and swings his Keyblade at the energy blasts which reflects them into the monster's head. It was that that beaten it and it was being sucked into sphere in the sky. Sora was holding onto a piece of wood, not trying to get sucked into the sphere himself, but he lost his grip and was sent into it.

(Remnmant: Nighttime)

(Beacon Ship)

The three teams of four were almost back to Beacon.

"It'll be nice to rest," Yang said, stretching.

As soon as they get there, they see the boy in Ruby's dream: A young man with blonde spiky hair on its front, blue eyes, and blue clothing.

"Ah. Right. I should probably introduce him as soon as we land." Glynda realized.

'That's the boy from my dream,' Ruby thought.

Soon enough, the Bullhead(s) land and open their doors, letting the three teams and Glynda out.

"This here is our newest student. He calls himself 'Gunvolt.' No last name." Glynda introduced.

"Feel free to call me GV or Geeves if you want." The boy known as Gunvolt said.

"Glynda, if I can, can I spar with him really quick?" Yang asked.

"I'm not sure if that is for the best..." Glynda replied.

Just then there was an alarm going off.

"What's going on!?" Blake asked.

"Seems like something bad is happening here..." Gunvolt answered.

Just then they saw something in the sky. "What's that!?" Ruby gasped. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, Glynda, and Gunvolt all split up to find some answers. Ruby and Jaune then encounter multiple small black creatures.

"Grimm!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Are you sure, Jaune? They don't have any of those... bone thingies on them!" Ruby pointed out.

"Well whatever they are they're bad news and need to be dealt with," Jaune stated. "Time to put my training to action." He takes out his sword and shield and readies himself for battle.

The monsters go to attack the students of Beacon, Glynda, and Gunvolt. Gunvolt shoots three of them. "Have a Flashfield on me!" Gunvolt ordered as he suddenly surges with a sphere of electricity, zapping the three targets.

It did damage but it looked like it was barely anything. Ruby and Jaune saw this.

"W-What the?" Jaune said in shock. "Why didn't that beat them?"

"They must be more durable than we thought," Glynda stated.

"Tch. Professor Goodwitch and I will fend them off! You lot evacuate every student in the building! You'll need Ozpin's help for this!" Gunvolt ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all called.

They all split up. Eventually, Ruby and Jaune ran into each other.

"Ruby!" Jaune calls out to her.

"Jaune?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I just had this bad feeling," he answered. "Something with Wiess. I don't know, but I can tell it's not a good thing that's happening to her."

"If you say so then let's find her," Ruby said as the two they started to look for their friend and teammate.

They find Weiss again, staring at the black ball. "Weiss! How'd your search for students go?" Ruby asked.

"The door... has opened." Weiss cryptically said, not answering Ruby's question, making Ruby huff in confusion. "The door is open, Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, turning to Ruby. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about!? We gotta find the students and Gunvolt!" Jaune asked, creeped out by Wiess's words.

"Gunvolt is coming with us!" Weiss exclaimed, catching Ruby and Juane's attention. "Once we step through... our lives may never be the same. But that's all right. I'm ready to make the sacrifice of never seeing my family again. My father... my brother... They can both drown in darkness for all I care! But me? I'm not afraid of the darkness!" She declared before reaching out to Ruby and Jaune.

"Weiss...?" Ruby called out in confusion. Before any of their questions could be answered, a vortex of darkness appeared below Weiss. Ruby and Jaune tried to get her out of there, but they found out that they too were getting sucked into a vortex as well. Ruby and Jaune try to reach out to Weiss but keeps failing while Weiss just stands there, hand extended to Ruby and Jaune. They all fell to darkness, but then a light shone, freeing Ruby and Jaune from the darkness, but not Weiss. Ruby looked at Crescent Rose and Jaune looked at Crocea Mors and saw that they took a new form: A Key-like sword. Just then, they both heard a voice calling it a 'Keyblade'.

"D-Do you hear that as well Ruby?" Juane asked.

"Yeah... A Keyblade?" Ruby repeated.

"Regardless, we've gotta find Gunvolt and the other students!" Jaune exclaimed, to which Ruby nodded.

"Pyrrha and Blake are gone!? Where'd they go!?" Ruby asked.

"Those things dragged them to who knows where!" Yang answered, getting a shot in. "Where's Weiss?" She asked back.

"We found her, but some kind of dark vortex appeared and swallowed her up!" Jaune answered.

"You're kidding! Gah..." Yang growled. Just then, Ruby noticed that Gunvolt and Glynda are gone too.

"GV and Glynda are gone too..." Ruby gasped.

"Find them, Ruby! I believe in you, sis!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby nods while she and Jaune run off to find Pyrrha, Blake, Gunvolt, and Glynda.

Just then Coco noticed about the Ruby and Jaune's weapons had changed. "… Did anyone else see that their weapons were different then before?" she asked them all. This got the others to think about it and were surprised.

The two of them made it to the school and found Gunvolt and Glynda were fighting the monsters inside the school.

Gunvolt huffs and puffs repeatedly while Glynda does the same. "Darn... They don't let up..." Gunvolt panted.

"Gunvolt! Behind you!" Glynda exclaimed. Gunvolt noticed too late and was taken to a dark portal.

"Oh no! Gunvolt!" Ruby called.

"Professor Goodwitch! Are you okay?" Jaune asked Glynda.

"Thank you for worrying, Mr. Arc. I'm just winded..." Glynda answered.

"Professor Goodwitch, have you seen Blake or Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"They went into the school," she answered. "I think they went to the clock tower."

The two of them nod, then ran their way to the elevator to the clock tower where they found Blake, furiously pushing the button that calls the elevator. "Pyrrha! Come on...!" Blake growled.

"Blake!" Ruby called.

"Ruby! Jaune!" Blake called back.

"What are you doing here? Professor Goodwitch told us you and Pyrrha were at the clock tower!" Jaune asked.

"Pyrrha... I think something's wrong with her... She's used her Semblance on the elevator and forced it to move up to the clock tower." Blake answered.

"Jaune... you don't think that those... things mind controlled Pyrrha to do that, do you?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"I don't know..." Jaune answered. Just then, the door to the inside of the elevator opened. "But we don't have a choice but to find out." He told as he, Ruby, and Blake all go inside the elevator.

"I'm coming with you two," Blake said. "She said something that one of the Princesses of Power should be safe, but she said it in a monotone voice, like she was in a trance."

"Princesses of Power?" Ruby repeated.

"Monotone voice...? A trance...? Something's DEFINITELY wrong, then..." Jaune replied. The trio make it to the clock tower then see Gunvolt and Pyrrha. "Pyrrha!" Jaune called.

"Gunvolt!" Ruby exclaimed. Gunvolt and Pyrrha slowly turn to the trio and spoke in a monotone, zombie-like voice. (A/N 1)

"Ru...by..." Gunvolt moaned.

"Jau...ne..." Pyrrha groaned.

Suddenly, wind breaks the windows of the clock tower and blows Blake away into the shadows. "Blake!" Ruby and Jaune called. Gunvolt and Pyrrha suddenly lunge towards Ruby and Jaune respectively and then disappear when the two tried to catch them. The wind then blows them both away too. Ruby and Jaune both land on a part of their world that was separated from its ground. The duo then turned and saw the same giant dark creature from their dream.

"W-What the…!" Jaune said, scared. "W-What is that thing doing here!?"

"How and why is THAT here!?" Ruby gasped. The giant creature charges up a punch. "MOVE!" Ruby ordered hastily as she tackles Jaune, making both her and Jaune dodge the oncoming attack. The fist of the giant creature creates a grounded vortex of darkness that summons more of the small dark creatures.

"Oh, that's just great…" Juane said. "Like this wasn't going to be enough trouble as it is."

"I'll leave the small guys to you, Jaune. You leave the big guy's face to me!" Ruby planned as she climbs the lowered arm of the giant and starts wailing on the giant's head. Wailing as in attacking indiscriminately.

Juane looked at the small dark creatures, gulping. "I can do this, I can do this," he chanted to himself. He attacked them, beating them with easy.

Ruby sees this and gives Jaune a thumbs up before the giant starts moving his arm off the ground, preventing Ruby from hitting its face, because Ruby fell off the arm. Ruby did land on her feet, though.

The giant then kneels to the ground, lays its fists to the ground rather than punch it, then charges up something dark in its heart shaped hole. The hole then shoots out ovals of dark energy that homed in on Ruby and Jaune.

"Oh, that is just unfair…" Juane said. He blocked the attack that was about to hit him, and he was surprised that the attack shot back at the monster. "I didn't mean to do that, but I'll take it."

"We can also hit his hands since both of those hands are lowered!" Ruby pointed out.

"I'll go for the hands, you go for the head Ruby," Juane said, holding his new weapon, ready to fight.

"Okay!" Ruby complied as she jumps on the hands then the shoulder of the giant and starts wailing away at its head.

Juane just slashed at the hands trying to do as mush damage as he could. He knows he's not the strongest in they group of friends, but he'd give it his all to help. "How's your end Ruby?"

"I think we're almost there!" Was Ruby's response. "Just one more hit, and..."

SLASH

The giant's head glows with bright energy upon its defeat. The giant stood up and seems to be getting sucked into a giant ball in the sky. "Whoa, when did that get there?" Ruby asked, unkowingly getting lifted. She notices this, but by then it was too late. "Uh-oh," she hummed in dread before screaming at the top of her lungs while getting sucked into the ball herself.

"RUBY!" Jaune called as he jumps after Ruby. Dumb idea, sure, but if he could at least save Ruby, it would have been worth it. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to have the manpower in order to throw Ruby out of the ball in the sky's vortex. And just like that... they were gone with the giant.

(Fiore: Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

Fairy Tail was still as lively as ever. I was parting into the night. As the night rolled by, one of the guild's members sees a black creature with yellow eyes entering the guild and attacking the closest person within its range. It turned out to be Erza, who in turn cut it in half, making it disappear into smoke. This made everyone stop parting and turn to look at said redhead.

"What was that Erza?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't know..." Erza answered. She then went outside and sees a giant ball in the sky. "What... is that!?" she gasped.

The rest of the guild came out and saw what she was looking at.

"What in the world?" Makarov asked in shock. "Is that some kind of spell or something?" Just then more of those creatures appeared out of thin air.

"Whatever's going on, we'll deal with it," Laxus stated, cracking his neck.

"Fight whatever these things are and protect the civilians!" Erza ordered.

The members of Fairy Tail complied. Later on, however, Lucy notices that Gray and Natsu are missing along with everyone else in her guild. "Oh no... Where IS everyone!?" Lucy asked herself. She runs to look for answers while her Celestial Spirits fight on her behalf. She looks for everyone and he search comes up fruitful when she finds Juvia. (A/N 2)

"Juvia! Oh thank goodness I found you!" Lucy exclaimed in relief.

"The door... is open... drip drip drop." Juvia suddenly remarked, getting Lucy confused. "Lucy, don't you understand? We can go! Fairy Tail can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about!? We need to find them first!" Lucy reminded.

"That doesn't matter!" Juvia coldly declared, surprising Lucy. "Gray, my love... Natsu... Erza... Everyone will come with us, whether we find them or not. If we 'find them first', the darkness will know... Know that we're afraid. So... Juvia will not let it know that she is afraid." She proclaimed, holding a hand in front of her for Lucy to reach.

"Juvia, what-"

FWOOSH

Before Lucy could finish asking her question, darkness appeared below Juvia. Lucy runs to her, but another pool of darkness and gets Lucy's feet stuck. "Juvia!" Lucy called as she tries her hardest to reach for Juvia's hand. Juvia looks at Lucy coldly and doesn't move, showing not one ounce of fear. However, the darkness seemed to consume them both. Suddenly, a light was shining, freeing Lucy from the darkness and making a weapon appear in her hands.

It was a golden key-shaped sword, with symbols of the Golden Keys that Lucy obtained in her adventures. The keychain consists of, of course, a golden key. Lucy then heard a voice. "Keyblade... Keyblade..." It echoed.

"Wha-What?" she asked in confusion. "Wha-What's a Keyblade." She then sees that her Celestial Spirit Keys were gone. "What the!? Where are my-?" Then a thought came across her mind and looked at the key-shape weapon in her hands. "D-Did they become-" Her train of thought was cut off when more of those creatures appeared. "I'll think about that later. I need to get to the Guild, maybe there'll be someone there."

Lucy cuts down the creatures, making her surprised at her own strength. Just then, Happy, Natsu's companion appeared. "Lucy!" Happy called.

"Happy!" Lucy called back.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you! Something's wrong with Natsu! I can't get him to respond to me!" Happy told.

"No way... Take me to him!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy complied.

The two start finally get to Fairy Tail guild and they saw both Erza and Natsu in the front of the guild. "Natsu! Erza!" she called out to her friends. They turned to look at her, but they looked like they were in a trance. "G-Guys?"

"Lu...cy..." Natsu and Erza called in a zombie-like fashion.

"Um... this isn't-"

WHOOSH

A sudden wind blew out of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Lucy and Happy were able to resist it. Natsu and Erza were suddenly flying towards Lucy who tried to catch them, but before she could, they vanished. In a moment of defenselessness, she and Happy were blown away and into the darkness. The two wake up and see themselves on a floating portion of Earthland. Lucy turns around and looks in complete fear at what she saw: The giant monster in her dreams. Heart-shaped hole in its chest and all.

Happy saw this and screamed. "WAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT… MONSTER-THING!?"

"That's... the monster I saw... in my dreams...!" Lucy gasped. The giant charges up energy in its fist and punches the ground with it.

"W-W-What's it doing now Lucy?" Happy asked in fear. From the fist, a vortex of darkness appears, summoning smaller creatures of darkness from it. This made Happy go bug-eyed. "WAAAAAAH! IT CAN SUMMON MORE OF THOSE THINGS!?"

"Happy," Lucy called, getting him to look at her. "I need you to help me and fly me in the air."

"Oh, I get it! You wanna get its face, right?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. I figured we can win by dealing more damage when we hit its head. Plus, there's fat lot of good those little things will do while we're in the air. I think they look adorable in a murderous kind of way when we do that, in fact~" Lucy answered.

"You're creeping me out, but AYE!" Happy complied as she holds onto Lucy, sprouts his wings, and flies with her in his hands, or rather, paws. The vortex that the giant generated disappears, the creatures it spawned desperately trying to reach Lucy and Happy but only fall trying. Even so, the giant gets on its knees and lays its fists down. Its heart shaped hole glows with dark energy as it fires ovals of dark energy that home in on the duo.

"I don't like the looks of that Lucy," Happy said, worry in his voice due to what the monster was do, dodging the blasts as best he could.

"I've got this Happy," Lucy reassured the Exceed. "And you're doing at dodging that monster's attack." She then blocks one that almost hit them and redirected it back at the monster. This surprised said girl. "Didn't know I could do that."

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME LUCY!" Happy said in awe at what Lucy did.

"Yeah, well don't let me go just to hold your own mouth closed..." Lucy replied. To her surprise, the giant punches through the ground and then pulls out a dark ball in the hand it punched the ground with while its other hand supports it. "That's not good. Better stop it!" Lucy exclaimed. "Happy! Get me closer!" She ordered.

"Aye!" Happy complied as he does so. She then starts wailing on the giant's head before it could do whatever it was planning to do, sending it into the dark ball in the sky. "Now what, Lucy?" Happy asked before realizing something wrong. "Uh-oh... Lucy! I don't think I can get us away! And we're being sucked in!" He realized.

"Are you serious!?" Lucy gasped as both she and Happy scream as they were sucked into the same dark ball.

(To be continued)

 **And that is chapter 3 of KHXRWBYXFT**

 **Ruby: "What kept you two?"**

 **I had college to finish. Now I'm looking for a job.**

 **Ruby: "Oh..."**

 **Kaizoku: Yeah. It's a pain.**

 **Anyways, as you all can guess, the next stop on our story is Traverse Town, where, not only will Sora, Ruby, Jaune and Lucy will meet, but the teams that they team up with will as well. Anything you guys want to add?**

 **Ruby: I just hope things will be okay from there...**

 **Kaizoku: You can only hope, Ruby.**

 **Ruby: What's THAT supposed to mean!?**

 **Ah, ah, ah, that would be spoiling Ruby. (This makes her pout) Anyways, please leave a review and tell us what you think see you next time.**

 **Please R &R**

A/N 1: This was Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's idea, I have no idea what's going on.

A/N 2: I'm not doing the Lisanna being mean to Lucy trope…

Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page: www . deviantart kaizokuoniiorewanaru


	4. Chapter 4: Traverse Town

**And welcome to the new chapter of KHXRWBYXFT, and welcome back my friend Kaizoku.**

 **Kaizoku: Hello there. Now if I'm not mistaken, it's your turn to bring in a guest, right?**

 **Yeah, took me a little bit to think of, but today we have Jaune Arc, Team leader of JNPR and crush of Pyrrha Nikos.**

 **Jaune: (Walk in after barely hearing the last part) "Wait, what was that last part?"**

 **NOTHING... Anyway, Jaune, take it away with the disclaimer, if you would, please...**

 **Jaune: "But don't we-?"**

 **Just do it Jaune.**

 **Jaune: (Sighs) Fine. Light He'arth/Xarazechi and Kaizoku don't own Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, Fairy Tail and every other franchise that they'll be using. They belong to their owners, all they own are the changes to the story.**

 **Thank you, now, onto the story.**

Chapter 4: Traverse Town

(Traverse Town: Mainstreet)

Goofy and Donald finally made it to Traverse Town, along with Daffy, Porky, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot form their ship and Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Starlight, Trixie and Spike from theirs. They were in search of each other from their friends that they told to look for and they keys they need to find. Goofy, Pinkie and Porky pointed to the sky, making everyone else look up.

"Look, three stars' goin' out!" they shouted, and three stars were lost to the darkness.

"Come on, let's hurry," Donald ordered, making Goofy.

"Alright girls," Rainbow started. "Let's start looking for those other members we were seeking." The other ponies nodded, starting to walk, or fly.

"Alright, we need to hurry and find those other fellows Bugs told us to find along with these Keys," Daffy ordered, making Porky nod, and the Warner siblings salute.

Before they all began walking, they were confronted by Donald, Goofy, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Starlight, Trixie and Spike.

"Pardon us, but we thought we heard ya say Bugs," Applejack stated. "Would this be Sir Bugs Bunny we were told about in our letter we got, and you five being those we were supposed to find if so?"

"What'th it TO ya, huh?" Daffy asked back.

"U-Um, hello there..." Fluttershy greeted. "We, um, d-don't mean to harm this Sir Bugs Bunny... W-W-We, erm, just, uh..."

"Time'th a wathtin'." Daffy warned.

"What my shy friend here is saying that we'd be delighted if you could help us with our search. Like you, we do not intend to harm this Sir Bugs Bunny, if you were looking for him, that is. We are also looking for our own friends as well as this King named Mickey Mouse, all of which we intend no harm." Rarity told, to which Fluttershy nods firmly.

"We also heard that you were looking for keys. Could it be the same thing we're looking for too?" Starlight wanted to confirm.

"Wait," Donald started, "you wouldn't happen to be the group of the Princess Twilight Sparkle, would you?"

This made Daffy's jaw drop. "Wait, the same one Buggys Boy told us to look for, and you," he points to Donald and Goofy, "are the two that we are looking for this King Mickey Mouse?"

"Yep, it seems like we're all looking for the same three friends!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Along with the 'keys'." Trixie added.

"Well ain't this a pretty convenient coinkiedink..." Yacko told.

"Quite..." Rarity agreed.

"Guess we should all introduce ourselves to each other," Goofy said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I go first!?" Pinkie asked, hopping around.

"Okay, okay. You can." Rainbow answered.

"I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie Pie~!" Pinkie introduced.

Warner bends over to Yacko and Dot, with the the back of his right hand over him mouth and thumb pointing at Pinkie. "Just met the girl but I can already we'll love her style of how she does things." The other two nodded.

"I'm Goofy, Yahahahaha~" he greated, laughing his iconic laugh.

"I'm Yacko," Yacko greet.

"I'm Wakko," Wakko greeting after.

"And I'm Dot," Dot greeted lastly.

"And were the Warner Brother~!" Yacko and Wakko said at the same time.

"And Warner Sister," Dot added.

"Oh no, not another Animainac/Goofy/Pinkie," Daffy, Donald, and Rainbow said at the same time.

Pinkie tilts her body towards her world's friends. "They're funny~" She whispered while Applejack shook one of Yacko's hands vigorously and quickly.

"Howdy do there, Warner Brothers and Sister. I'm Applejack. I work at Sweet Apple Acres and I sure do love making new friends!" Applejack greeted.

"Nice to meet ya Apples," Yacko greeted back. "Mind if I call you that?"

"I'm…. Flut…" Fluttershy muttered off.

"Flut?" Donald repeated what he heard.

"Sorry about her, she can be quite shy... That's, uh, the last syllable of her name, by the way... Her name's Fluttershy," Starlight introduced. "I'm a student of the Princess Twilight Sparkle. Call me Starlight."

"I'm her assistant, Spike," Spike greeted.

"Rarity. Fasionista of Equestria," Rarity told her name.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. The fastest pony in Equestria. Ask anypony about me, they'll tell you the same thing," Rainbow boasted.

"Donald Duck," Donald said his own name.

"I'm Daffy Duck," Daffy introduced himself.

"I'm-I'm-I'm- Names Porky Pig," Porky greeted.

"And this is Trixie." Spike introduced Trixie.

"The Great and Powerful," she added.

Jiminy then appears on appeared on Goofy's shoulder. "Cricket's the name," he greeted, fixing his bowtie. "Jiminy Cricket."

Tama then floated in. "My the- name is Tama!"

Fidget then flew in. "And I'm Fidget, guardian of the sword!"

"Uh, what sword?" Applejack asked.

"The one back on our ship…" she answered. "That thing is heavy…"

"Well I think we should start looking for those 'keys'," Donald said. All of them then nodded and started to walk up the stairs.

World: Traverse Town

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon, Magilou, Maki, and Yuri." Goofy suggested. Unknown to Donald and everyone else except Goofy, Pluto the dog was going to a dark alleyway. "Uh, guys. Ya know, I betcha that..."

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald interrupted before going in the opposite direction of where Pluto was going. Goofy looks and sees that Pluto wasn't where he looked.

"What DO I know?" Goofy asked himself.

"Wow. Not gonna lie, Donald. Pretty mean. Ya meanie." Fidget scolded.

The Minion that came with Daffy, Porky and the Animanacs, followed Pluto. Dot saw this. "Was that one of the Minions?" she asked.

"Probably, but he could be after something unimportant for all we know." Daffy answered.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." Dot replied.

Goofy was still looking at the alleyway and called out, "Hmm… Come on, Pluto, Mr. Minion." He then walked away with the other. But Pluto and the Minion kept walking into the alley and found something behind a few creates and barrels. But it wasn't a something, but someones. It was Sora, Lucy, Ruby and Jaune.

Pluto was licking Sora's face while the Minion was poking Jaune on the side saying, "Bello? (Hello?)" (A/N 1)

Sora moaned out as he started to wake up. 'Started' as in he's half awake and half asleep. "What a dream..." Sora groaned before going back to sleep. Pluto stepped on Sora's gut, fully waking him up. "This isn't a dream!"

"Nip aka! (Wake up!)" The minion shouted, bumping into Jaune who had his head land on Lucy's breasts, waking HER up, making her scream, making Ruby wake up.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy screamed, kicking Jaune in the face, waking HIM up.

"Why me..." Jaune asked no one in particular. Ruby yawned and stretched out then looks at Jaune, making her gasp.

"Jaune! Are you okay!?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Do you need to ask...?" Jaune asked back.

"You two know each other? Then have your friend apologize!" Lucy ordered Ruby, pointing an accusing finger at Jaune.

"What'd he do?"

"The pervert had his head on my chest!"

"That was an accident!" Jaune defended as he tries to get up.

"'Accident' my butt!" Lucy replied.

"Ed me! Pik pstgul TOS nan getohm mobla bey me. Bido. (Excuse me! It actually WAS an accident made by me. Sorry.)" The minion spoke, getting everyone's attention for a moment.

"You talk funny..." Ruby pointed out. "Also, what did you say?"

"But were are we?" Sora asked and then looked at Lucy, Ruby and Juane. "Who are you guys? Oh boy."

"Erm... My name's Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy greeted.

"Ruby Rose," Ruby told.

"Jaune Arc," Jaune said.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced.

"So you guys know where we are?" Lucy asked.

"No idea," Jaune answered.

"Maybe they know," Ruby said, pointing to Pluto and the Minion.

"Maybe," Sora said. He then kneeled down to the two and asked, "Do you two know where we are?"

Pluto looked happy and stood up and the Minion nodded and said, "Pem batooay yee pem mo da nupi to da noor yambrr. (We do and we need to take you to our friends.)" Both then started to run out of the alley, the Minion waving at them. "Stikla nos! (Follow us!)"

"Hey…" Sora called out.

"Aaaaand we lost them..." Lucy pointed out.

"Man, they're fast..." Happy complimented while flying in the air.

"Yeah... Wait. Did that cat just talk!? And it can fly!?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! This here is Happy." Lucy introduced.

"He must be considering that he can talk AND fly!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No, Happy is his actual name." Lucy replied then sighs. "Well, let's look for them. They couldn't have gone TOO far..."

Juane nodded in agreement. "Let's head out then," he said.

All five of them head out of the alleyway and saw that they weren't in their homes anymore. They all stopped at the top of the steps in the mainstreet.

"This is totally weird…" Sora stated. "I'm in another world!"

"Wait what!?" Lucy shouted.

"Other world?" Ruby questioned.

"There are other worlds?" Juane asked in disbelief.

"Whoa. Totally bizarre..." Happy gasped.

"I-I-If that's the case, then we should get some info so that we know what particular world this is..." Lucy told.

The five of them went down to the street to talk to the people.

"This world? It's called Traverse Town. It's a world where people from worlds that fell to darkness come to. Not much else is known about Traverse Town, though..." A citizen told.

"I hope we get to synthesize items, kupo..." An adorable creature with a big red nose sighed.

Happy then went to the shop at the top of the stairs. "Hey guys!" he called out. "Why don't we check this place out. Might be something in here and someone who can give use some help."

"The 'Accessory Shop'?" Lucy read.

"Well, sense we are here, we should check it out," Ruby said.

All five of them then went into the shop. When they got in, they saw a man with blond hair, goggles on his head, and a toothpick in his mouth. He then turned to greet them. "Hey there, how can I…" he said, then trailed off when he saw them. "Aw, it's only a bunch of kids."

"Who are you calling a kid!" Ruby and Lucy shouted at the same time. The five of them walk to the counter.

"That's not very nice to say if we're going to buy something," Jaune stated.

"AYE SIR!" Happy cheered, agreeing with Jaune.

"We're not kids!" Sora shouted. "And the name's Sora!"

"My name's Ruby!"

"I'm Jaune."

"My name is Lucy."

"And my name is Happy!" The other four introduced.

"Okay, okay, simmer down." The man asked of. "So why the long faces? You lost or somethin'?" He asked.

"No!" Ruby denied pridefully, but Lucy steps in.

"Well, maybe. Where are we?" Lucy corrected Ruby and asked her own question.

"Huh?" The man huffed in confusion.

 **One explanation later...**

"This world really IS named Traverse Town..." Lucy said to herself.

"So, gramps, is this really another world?" Was Jaune's question.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" The man corrected. "Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't an island, a place of magic, or a place filled with fancy weapons, gadgets, and doo-dads." He answered.

"Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Juvia, Erza, and Natsu." Lucy said.

"Oh cool! We're looking for Gunvolt, Weiss, and Pyrrha." Ruby told.

"I'm looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora interjected.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you lot are doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." The man known as Cid advised.

Just then the doors to the store opened, and a white-haired woman in a sundress walked in. Lucy eyes widening from who it was. "Hey Cid," the woman said. "I got the items you-" She trailed off when she saw Lucy. "Lucy!"

"Mira!" Lucy called, both run to each other, holding arms.

"You're alright!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, Mirajane, you know her?" Cid asked in confusion.

"Yeah! You know Fairy Tail, that guild I told you about? Lucy here is one of its members." Mira answered.

"Gah!" Cid shouted, facepalming. "Now I see why Lucy's description of her world sounded familiar… Come to think of it, Ruby and Jaune's did too."

Just then, the doors opened again and in walked a stylish girl in high price clothing. "Mira, coming to help me with the rest of the supplies or are you-" she was cut off when she saw Ruby and Jaune.

"Coco!" they both shouted, joy in their voices in finding one of their friends as well.

"Ruby, Jaune, you got out alive as well," Coco said, happy that they made it. "I thought you we lost when Remnant was lost."

Cid facepalmed again. "And that's why it sounded familiar," he muttered.

"Oh my gosh, Coco, this was the worst day ever!" Ruby cried.

"Man, you four found friends already," Sora said in a sad tone.

"Four?" Mira asked.

"AYE SIR!" Happy called.

"Happy!" Mir cheered hugging the blue cat. "Your safe too~!"

Coco pulled her glasses down, wanting to see if she was seeing this right. "Was that cat just-?" she started to ask.

"Yes, he was," Ruby and Jaune answered.

"Stranger and stranger these other worlds are," Coco stated.

"Yeah..." Jaune nodded.

"Well, you guys look for everyone else." Coco told.

"If you guys find Riku and Kairi, can you tell me? Riku's a guy that's got white hair, and Kairi's got red hair. Oh! And Kairi's a bit short!" Sora described.

"Will do," Mira said, smiling.

"We'll keep an eye out little man," Coco said.

"Thanks."

"We'll be heading out now," Ruby said. "We'll check the rest of the town to see if anyone else from our worlds are here."

"Good idea," Lucy agreed.

"See you later~!" Mira said, waving to their friends.

"If you need anything, we'll be her to help you out," Coco stated.

All five of them left Accessory Shop back to First District. Sora seeing more stairs going up. "Hey guys, let's head this way, maybe we can find something up there."

The others nod and follow Sora. They all went and made it to the door that lead to Second District. When they did, they saw a man running, but trip. Just then, they saw a crystal looking heart coming out of him and fly into a vortex, the man disappearing. When the heart did go into it, a night-looking creature appeared then disappeared. The four of them the ran to where the man vanished.

"D-Did you guys just see that?" Jaune asked, not sure if his vision was playing tricks on him.

"Y-Yeah..." Lucy answered.

"S-Same…" Sora answered.

"Wish we hadn't," Ruby and Happy said at the same time. Just then, the creatures that attacked their worlds started to appear around them, making them pull out their weapons.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora shouted.

"No, these monsters are from Remnant!" Ruby told.

"No, they're from Fiore!" Lucy corrected.

"Hold on. Sora, did these monsters look like the ones in your island?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah!" Sora answered.

"Then it makes sense... In a way, we're ALL correct!" Jaune deduced.

"Save the mushy stuff Jaune," Lucy told him. "We have to fight. I also have something I need to test."

"And that would be?" they asked.

'Please work,' she pleaded in her mind. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Her Keyblade glowed and then a man with orange hair, sunglasses, and in a suit appeared out of nowhere. "It worked! My Keys did turn into this weapon!"

"Whoa! Another guy came out of Lucy's Keyblade!" Ruby pointed out in shock and awe.

"Lady Lucy. To what do I owe-" The man known as Leo was about to ask when he saw what was in Lucy's hands. "Lucy! Is that... a Keyblade!? Not just that... but THE Celestial Key Keyblade!?"

"Wait you know what this is Loki?" Lucy asked/

"Uh, Lucy," Jaune called out, "you can ask him later, right now we have these creatures to fight."

"Ah! R-Right!" Lucy exclaimed.

Just then the creatures went to attack them, on reflex, Ruby cut it and sent it flying back. "You guys okay?" Ruby asked to which everyone nodded.

"How did you move so fast?" Sora asked, attacking one of the creatures.

"It's her Aura's Semblance," Jaune answered.

"Her what?" Sora, Lucy and Happy asked.

"Remember, we're from different worlds, so we don't know what is," Sora stated.

"After this, we'll tell each other what powers we have, if we all have those," Lucy stated, as her and Leo/Loki took out one of the creatures, turning it into darkness dust.

"Is that all of them?" Sora asked.

Jaune slashed on that was behind Sora and beating it. "Now it is."

"Whew..." Lucy sighed in relief. "Okay. So then. Back to what we were talking about with Loki."

"Loki? I thought the guy's name was Leo?" Ruby asked.

"It's a long story," both stated.

"Anyway, Loki, you said you know what this is?" Lucy recalled.

"I do, Lucy. Although, I can't share too much, I have a feeling that some of its secrets will be shared with you by someone else. Anyway, the Keyblade is not just a physical weapon. It can also cast magic. And not just Celestial Spirit Summoning magic like what you just demonstrated." Loki told.

"Why CAN'T YOU, specifically, tell us what else it can do?" Lucy asked.

"It's not just me, specifically. Anyway, if I DID tell you, I wouldn't be able to see your pretty face for a while..." Loki answered. "And that's something I just can't describe how AWFUL it feels! It's been... how long was it? Ah, it could be YEARS for all I know!" He exclaimed.

"...Uh..." Ruby toned.

"Okay, back through the gate you go." Lucy said, having had enough of Loki's flirty antics, making Loki disappear. "Sorry you guys had to see that. Loki can be SUCH a womanizer even though he's already got someone to love..." She apologized.

"Won't that girl be worried about their relationship?" Ruby asked.

"Eh. Virgo's got it covered." Lucy answered.

"Virgo?" Sora repeated.

"She's another Celestial Spirit at my beck and call. She, along with most of my Celestial Spirits, in fact, is weird too..." Lucy replied, getting a thought bubble of a chibi pink haired maid saying 'Do you wish to punish me for being weird, princess?'

"How weird are we talking?" Jaune questioned, making Lucy sweat profusely.

"Ah, well, you see..." Lucy was trying to find an answer.

"ANYWAY, what's a Semblance?" Was Happy's question for an attempt to derail the awkward moment.

"Guess we'll come back to it later," Jaune stated.

"Well, it's sort of our powers we unlock," Ruby tried to explain. "Each person is different. Mine is Super Speed."

"What's Jaune's?" Happy asked.

"I, uh, haven't unlocked mine yet..." Jaune admitted.

"That's inconvenient..." Sora pointed out.

"Well, let's go." Lucy told.

"Where?" Ruby, Happy, Jaune, and Sora asked.

"Uh... around the town... I guess...?" Lucy tried to answer.

"She is right," Jaune stated. "We still need to look around for everyone, and this person, or persons, that Leo, or Loki, or whatever Lucy's Spirit friend name told us about so we can earn more about these Keyblades."

"Also, so we can keep moving if more of those creatures show up," Sora agreed and added.

"Why not try the Hotel over there?" Happy suggested, pointed to it.

"Great idea, Happy!" Lucy complimented as the quintet of Lucy, Jaune, Ruby, Happy, and Sora go there.

As all five of them head into the Hotel, at the gate to First District, Goofy, Donald, Daffy, Porky, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Starlight, Trixie and Spike walked through.

"Doesn't seem like they're here," Goofy stated.

"Keep looking!" Donald ordered.

With the four Keyblade Wielders and Happy, they ring a bell that they found at a counter. "Hello?" Lucy called out. But no one came. "Huh... No one's here..."

Sora walked over and asked, "Any luck?"

Lucy shook her head and answered, "Nope. You?"

"None," Ruby answered, walking back to them. "All the doors are locked, and no one is answering when we knock."

"It's almost like this world is more like 'Ghost Town' than 'Traverse Town'..." Lucy pointed out.

"Must be because of what happened to the people in it..." Jaune deduced, recalling to the man they saw lose his heart, sending chills down their spines.

"We've gotta put a stop to it, but how?" Happy asked, uncertain.

"We'll figure that out later. For now, we need to focus on what we need to do ourselves." Lucy told.

"Wow, Lucy, you're really taking charge... It's like I'm looking at a completely different Lucy..." Happy said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy called into question.

"Well, I mean... she IS the most mature of us, so... y'know..." Ruby replied to Happy. "I mean, back when I started at Beacon, I just wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees..."

"Well, that was kinda ruined from the start, if you ask me... I mean, how many people can say that they've got silver eyes?" Happy declared.

"What's that got to do with anything?" the four Keybladers asked the cat.

"Well I mean, is there anyone else from Remnant that HAS silver eyes?" Happy asked Ruby and Jaune.

"...Only my mom... and she's..." Ruby trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up..." Happy said. Ruby pats her cheeks twice.

"It's okay, Happy." Ruby replied as she gives Happy a hug while picking him up. "C'mon. Let's keep looking around." She declared, walking out of the hotel, only to hear something that no one else did. "...Did anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jaune asked.

"You guys... I think we should stay here. There might be someone here..." Ruby pointed out. "Or something..." She voiced her unease. The Keyblade Wielders walk around the hallway slowly... and found nothing. "I could've sworn... I heard SOMETHING..." Ruby said, then looks behind a door with a fearful look in her face. Behind the stained glass of the door was some kind of dark being with red eyes. "G-Grimm...!?" Ruby gasped before the being grabbed Ruby and pulled her out of the hallway.

"RUBY!" Jaune shouted as the now quartet go outside and find no trace of Ruby. "Where did she go!? WHERE DID SHE GO!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Calm down Jaune, we'll find her," Lucy said, trying to keep calm herself.

(With Ruby)

The dark presence slams Ruby against a wall near the bell of Traverse Town and covers Ruby's mouth. The presence was that of a young woman with a blue scarf, three blades protruding from each arm, and clothes that overall give the vibe of an assassin. She also has red eyes. "Don't scream. I only want your weapon. Give it up. I'm going to slowly uncover your mouth. I'm expecting an answer by then. If you scream at any point of our being here... I'm going to take... MORE than just your weapon. Understand?" The young woman asked. Ruby nods, oddly calm about it. The young woman slowly uncovers Ruby's mouth. Ruby then attacks the young woman who dodges the attack.

"I need this... I'm not giving it to you!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You... Do you wanna die?" The young woman growled. "So long as you wield that thing, they'll keep coming after you." She warned. "...But why? Why a child like you?" She muttered to herself.

"'They'? And what do you mean by that?" Ruby called into question.

"Never mind. If you want me to spare you, now's the time for you to hand over that Keyblade." The young woman told.

"No. Way." Ruby denied.

"...Fine." The young woman replied, her long hair and her scarf suddenly blowing wildly in the wind, almost like they're shaking.

Ruby get's ready, summoning her Crescent Rose Keyblade. In the blink of an eye, she speeds to the girl, and slams her weapon into her guts, sending her skidding back. "I'm not letting you have my baby, I made her, even before she turned into a Keyblade. It is a part of me."

"...I see. You've grown far too attached to 'your baby'." The young woman quoted. "You're making this harder than it needs to be." She told, suddenly having her foot hit Ruby's chin, launching Ruby into the air. The young woman then jumps behind Ruby before grabbing her and spinning herself and Ruby around as they head towards the ground. "Be honored if you live through this." The young woman ordered as she slams Ruby into the ground head first making an explosion of force, almost completely shattering Ruby's Aura. **"Izuna Drop!"** The young woman shouted as she jumps away from Ruby. She then turns to face Ruby who's barely getting up, making the young woman surprised. "What...!?" She gasped. 'She should be unconscious...!" She exclaimed in her mind, pulling out a sword.

"My sister hits harder…" Ruby stated, breathing a bit hard. She then was speed blitzing the girl at such high speeds and was being hit from all sides, actually hurting the girl. When she was finished, the girl was on her knees, sword holding her up. "H-How… was… that…?" Ruby asked, over taxed and fell to the ground.

Huffing and puffing, the young woman stands up, sword helping her up. "Are you alright, Maki?" A voice asked, revealing herself to be a blonde-haired young girl with a blue skirt, white shirt, and blue poncho on her shoulders. She also seems to be holding two guns.

"Went easy on her." The young woman, now known as Maki, told. "How annoying... Things just got worse... A lot worse..." She dreaded.

"How do you think the other three will fair agents Leon, Magilanica, and Yuri?" the blond asked.

"Hard to say. Enough talk. Help me out here." Maki ordered, picking up Ruby's upper body.

"Um, how do we get down from here?" The blonde girl asked.

"Just follow my lead." Maki answered.

(With Sora, Lucy, Jaune and Happy)

With the other three Keyblade Wielders and Happy, a shadow in the form of a witch-like individual loomed over them without their noticing. "Alright... Now for a little spell..." The witch declared as she makes Jaune and Sora teleport to another location, shocking Lucy and Happy.

"Wha!? Where did Jaune and Sora go!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"I-I don't know!" Happy answered.

"How unfortunate, girlie~ Your friends just teleported to another portion of Traverse Town... I feel so sorry for you~" The witch told, revealing a black color with pink diamonds on the right side of her clothes, and pink color with black diamonds on the left side of her clothes. She also has pale blonde hair, green eyes, and books for a skirt. Oh. And a flat chest.

"W-Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter right now. I'm only interested in that Keyblade of yours." The witch answered, getting a glare from Lucy and Happy. "Hey now, be nice~ Be smart as well. You don't think that you weren't being tracked down by those creatures because of that Keyblade? It's the opposite. So hand it over. Although... it'd make me wonder why you were chosen by it in the first place..."

"What's that supposed to mean!? Tell us!" Happy demanded.

"You two are in no position to make demands. Give me that Keyblade. Now." The witch ordered.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!" Lucy exclaimed.

"...Well, if we're going to involve death, I'd prefer we don't because I don't want YOUR blood on my conscience. After all... I wouldn't want to kill you." The witch assured as she summons a small paper doll that floats above her fingertip. Although it assured Lucy that she wasn't going to die, she won't give up her Keyblade that easily. "Paint the town red!" The witch chanted as a red magical circle appeared around her. "Blood Moon!" She shouted as she summons a red spherical object that appeared around Lucy and dealt fire damage to her.

"Wha-What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"You're taking damage from a fire attack, Lucy!" Happy answered.

 **"Is it hot, or is it just me!?"** The witch exclaimed, getting another spell ready.

"Lucy, snap out of whatever trance you're in right now! You'll lose if you don't!" Happy warned.

 **"Crown Fire!"** The witch shouted as she threw a flow of fire towards Lucy.

Lucy dodges and has a smile on her face. "This heat is giving me a great idea~" she said. "Thanks for helping me~ Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Her Keyblade started to glow again and summoned her other partner, Scorpio.

"Yo Lucy~!" Scorpio greeted. "What do you need me for~?"

"I need you fire your sand at her," she ordered, pointing to the woman.

"Got it~" he said, he got on all fours and pointed his tail at the woman. **"Sand Buster!"** He then sent out a giant sandstorm at the woman

"What, you think I'm scared of a little-" she started to taunt, before she relized the sand was turning to glass due to the fire and heat she made. "… Oh… That was cleaver…" She was then hit by both sand and sharp glass.

"Hah! What do you think happens when you super heat sand!? It turns to glass! You think I'm going to give you this!?" Lucy asked Holding her Keyblade out. "This is not just a Keyblade but were and are my Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These is so I can have my spirit friends at my side, you flat chested, clown cloth wearing, witch!"

"I'll admit... I'm surprised, intrigued... and a little angry." The witch told as she gets back up. "Well then... Come and have another go, if you think your spirit can take me down!" She provoked.

"Oh she's asking for it! Lay it on to her, Scorpio!" Lucy ordered.

 **"Sand Bus-"**

 **"Spell Absorber!"** The witch shouted, interrupting Scorpio's second attempt at casting magic. Instead of the sand tornado hitting the witch, the sand tornado gets absorbed into her hand.

"What the!?" Lucy gasped.

"My Sand Buster attack! It went into her hand!?" Scorpio exclaimed.

"This is thanks to a certain thing called a Break Arte, Spell Absorber. As the name implies, so long as I react fast enough, I can absorb any spell you or your spirits throw at me. From what I understand, sand is a type of earth, right? Sand magic is no different. And that tornado uses wind magic, yes? I've absorbed both earth and wind attribute magic. Therefore... I can use this! Gravity Gale!" The witch shouted as she summons a large sphere of darkness above Lucy and Scorpio that draws in wisps of darkness while emitting lightning within itself, then finally implodes while also draining the health of Lucy and Scorpio.

"You want my Keyblade?" Lucy asked, growling in anger and she then throws it. "Then here!" it hit the woman in the jaw hard and makes her lose concentration of her spells. "Now Scorpio!" She ordered, having her weapon return to her.

"Right!" he said. **"Sand Spear!"** Send out a burst of sand like a spear right into the woman's gut, sending her flying back into a wall, hard. Both Lucy and Scorpio were both out of breath, tired. "I'm done Lucy." Scorpio then disappeared.

"How… was… that… you… witch…?" Lucy asked, fainting from lack of magic energy and low on health.

"Gh... At least be thankful... I didn't use my Mystic Artes on you... you brat..." The witch growled before coughing and barely getting up, the wall, keeping her up. "That Sand Spear... got me good..."

"Magilou! Are you okay!?" A voice called. The source of the voice was from a pink haired girl in princess-like clothing.

"Hey, why don't YOU try to do something against her? Still, I'm mighty impressed by her forward thinking... Even so... things truly have gotten worse..." The witch known as Magilou told. "Estelle, heal me up. Oh, and make it quick, would you? We've got a girl to carry."

(With Sora and Jaune)

Both boys were confused by what just happened and were they were.

"Uh, where are we and where's Lucy?" Sora asked.

"Oh just great!" Jaune shouted. "First Ruby now Lucy! What in the name of Dust is going on!?"

"Okay, Jaune... Let's calm down... Take a deep breath..." Sora said to Jaune. "Now... where are we?" He asked, looking around, he and Jaune were in a place with a lot of lights. Sora looks at a nearby door and sees that that door goes to the First District and that another door leads to the Second District. "I think we're in the Third District..." He answered his own question. Jaune then felt a presence.

"Sora... You go on ahead to the First District." Jaune ordered Sora.

"Me? What about you!?" Sora exclaimed.

"I've got this feeling that someone's going to attack us both if we get out of this District together... Just please... go..." Jaune asked of. "Find the others... No matter what happens." He said to Sora. Sora reluctantly nods and goes to the First District. "Okay. It's just you and me! Come out!" He demanded the presence. The source of this presence was from a man with purple hair and some kind of handguarded sword.

"I oughta tell ya... with senses like that, you'd make a killing at hide-and-seek. But enough talk about your future. But ya know... it makes me wonder if you're even aware of what that Keyblade is doing, attracting those creatures. If you are, then why bother having it stick around? I know you're chosen and all, but still..." The man said.

"Chosen?" Jaune repeated.

"Ah, I'm just rambling on. Let me see that Keyblade, and I'll leave ya alone. Deal?" The man offered.

"I'm not letting you have this!" Jaune denied.

"...Kiddo. You have no idea of who you're up against." The man grimaced as he puts the sword's blade over his shoulder, preparing for battle.

"Kiddo?" Jaune asked, pulling out his Keyblade. "You look as old as I do man."

"I'm 22 years old." The man spoke his age. "What's your age?"

"17," Jaune answered.

"As I thought, you're younger, kiddo." The man told. **"Azure Edge!"** He shouted before shooting a vertical slash wave of wind energy.

Jaune dodged out of the way and attacked him.

The man dodges. "You're slow!" He taunted. **"Cerberus Strike!"** He shouted as he punches Jaune three times. One strike went to the stomach, one went to the chest, and one went to the face. **"Wolf Strike!"** He exclaimed as he thrusts his palm into Jaune's midsection, sending him into the ground. **"Destruction Field!"** He kept going as he attacks a grounded Jaune. When Jaune dodges, a very small explosion is emitted once the blade made contact with the ground.

Jaune was breathing a bit heavy. "Damn… This is not looking good…" he said. "I have to think of something… something that'll- catch- him-" He though of something, he threw his Keyblade in the air, making the man look up. Jaune took advantage of this, and started to break dance, kicking the guy in the face, catching the man flatfooted. 'Thank you, sisters, for having me learn dancing,' he thought. He summoned his Keyblade back and used it in his Dance-Fighting, bring in multiple combos, and seemed to be getting faster, like he was getting fast and stronger the more he was getting hits on him. "W-What's going on?" he asked himself.

"Gh! That's what I wanna know!" The man exclaimed. **"Dragon Swarm!"** He shouted as he attacks Jaune with a barrage of punches, kicks, and slashes.

Jaune kept up his assault, thinking of what it might. "C-Could this be my Semblance?" Jaune asked himself. "A combo boost multiplier, or something?"

"Pay attention! **Divine Wolf!** " The man exclaimed within his flurry of slashes that end up knocking Jaune down again by the end of the barrage. "Okay. Last chance. Give up the Keyblade or I knock you out and take it myself!" He threatened.

"Like I will give up so easily…" Jaune said, determination in his voice. "I'm not giving up."

"Well then... Playtime is over." The man stated as he prepares the finishing blow on Jaune. Jaune suddenly roars as he gets up and deflects the blow, knocking the sword out of the man's hands. Jaune slams his shield into the man's body, knocking him into a wall.

"I'm not... giving... this... up..." Jaune groaned as he falls to the ground.

"Tch. Man... I wanted to be the one who knocked you out, buddy... Not you..." The man grunted as he gets up with a little trouble.

"I didn't think you had it in you to slip up, Yuri Lowell." A pink haired angelic woman told as she appeared.

"Ah... Kid's lucky I went easy on him. But still, I wouldn't be surprised if things got a whole lot worse from here." The man known as Yuri said.

(With Sora)

Sora had made it back to First District, after getting past a few of the creatures, and made it back Accessory Shop. When he did, he talked to Cid, Mira and Coco.

"Still haven't found your friends?" Cid asked. "Keep your chin up. Take another look around town."

"Hey Sora, where are Ruby, Jaune and Lucy?" Mira asked.

"We got separated," Sora answered. "Ruby was taken, Lucy was separated from us, and Jaune told me to go on back here."

"I see," Coco said. "Looks like you'll need to find them now too."

"Yeah…" Sora said, looking sad. "Just putting more people on my 'to-find' list…"

"I know you'll find them Sora~" Mira encouraged.

"Thanks Mira," Sora said. "I'm head out."

"Be safe little man," Coco told him.

When Sora went out, a man with shoulder-length brown hair and a scar on his forehead appeared. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." He said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man continued, ignoring Sora's question. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He asked no one in particular.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Was Sora's question, a little miffed.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." The man told as he walks towards Sora.

"What!? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora exclaimed.

"All right, then have it your way." The man said as he pulls out a sword that's also a gun and prepares to fight Sora.

The mand jumped at Sora, but Sora was the first to attack. The man went to attack but Sora parried the attack. The man jumped back and fired a fireball at Sora, who dodged out of the way. The man walks towards Sora and does a quick swing at Sora. Sora dodged out of the way in time and countered him in a combo strike, sending the man back a bit. Sora went to strike again, but the man jumped back in time.

 **"Get this!"** The man yelled as he takes a big swing at Sora. Sora didn't have time to dodge and was sent back. The man then shoots another fireball at Sora. Sora dodged and tried to attack, but the man jumped back again. He tried to attack Sora but was parried again and Sora did another combo strike.

The man and Sora decide to end this with one more strike. The two roar and connect their attacks. The man falls to his knees first. "Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna..." Sora huffed out before falling on his back.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon~" A female voice told as a female ninja appeared.

"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." The man now known as Leon grimaced.

(Unknown World: With Weiss, Riku, and Juvia)

The trio wake up in an unknown area surrounded by water... falling up... or something? "Where... am I?" Riku asked no one in particular.

"That's the same question I'm waking up to..." Weiss said to Riku. "Who are you?"

"Riku." Riku introduced.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss introduced back.

"Hello there... I'm Juvia Lockser." Juvia said. "So... where are we?"

"I was hoping YOU knew..." Weiss answered.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku called out.

"Who are... Never mind. I'll ask later. Ruby! Blake! Yang! Gunvolt! Professor Goodwitch! Jaune! Pyrrha! Ren! Nora!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ah... Lucy! Natsu! Gray! Anyone!" Juvia shouted for. The three did not notice that a witch, warrior-warlock, and vampire were watching them call their friends out in futility.

(Traverse Town: With Donald and Others)

"Gawrsh," Goofy started, "there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!"

"Y-Yeah," Fluttershy agreed. "L-Like a ghost town."

"I think a ghost town is livelier than this," Dot said

"Aw, phooey," Donald stated. "I'm not scared."

"Yeah," Daffy agreed. "There's nothing to worry about."

"And if anything does come," Rainbow started. "I'll take care of it fearlessly.

Just then, three people tapped Donald, Daffy, and Rainbow's shoulders, making them jump into the air in fear, Donald landing on Goofy's back, Donald on Yakko's, and Rainbow on Applejack's, all of them shaking in fear.

"Not scared they say," Yakko stated, pointing his thumb at them.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" A female, pleasant sounding voice, by the way, asked, revealing herself to be a young lady with long brown hair with a ribbon tied to it. She was with two other people.

"You can tell us." A girl with angelic clothing and blonde hair assured.

"If you can, please tell us if the princess and the good sir knight sent you here as well." A man in knightly armor said.

To be continued

 **And that's chapter four of this story.**

 **Kaizoku: Whew. We got a lot done... Right, Jaune?**

 **(No response)**

 **Kaizoku: ... Jaune? ... Oh wait. He's unconscious right now... So you know, I didn't do anything. Yuri brought his unconscious butt here.**

 **Also, if you're wondering why I gave Jaune a Combo Multiplier Booster Semblance, I thought it would be a cool thing for him to have and something that isn't used to much, and the breakdancing thing, I can see his sisters taking him to dance classes. Does come in handy though.**

 **Kaizoku: Don't know why Magilou didn't use one of her Mystic Artes, though. Suspense, I guess?**

 **Might see it when they get to the coliseum. Anyways, we should end this.**

 **Kaizoku: Right. On behalf of fans of the characters that appeared in this chapter, thank you for reading.**

 **We'll see you all next time.**

 **Please R &R**

A/N 1: I found this Minion Translator to help me, I'll give you the link: lingojam MinionTranslator

Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page: deviantart kaizokuoniiorewanaru


	5. Chapter 5: Truths and Realizations

**Welcome everyone to the fifth chapter of KHXRWBYXFT. And it's good to see you again Kaizoku.**

 **Kaizoku: Yes, alright, let's introduce our guest, Leon! (Leon appears)**

 **Leon: "Why am I here and why am I doing this?"**

 **Kaizoku: Come on, you're making it sound like we kidnapped you or something... Don't go into an inner monologue like you do often in Final Fantasy VIII.**

 **Leon: "... What?"**

 **(Facepalms) Let's just get this over with. I feel like I'm going to get annoyed if this keeps up.**

 **Leon: "Just read the disclaimer?"**

 **Kaizoku: (Street Fighter the Movie Bison) OF COURSE!**

 **Leon: "... Not gonna question that. Okay. The following is a fan-based crossover. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are owned by Square Enix, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (May he rest in peace), Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. Studio, My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, Dust: An Elysian Tail is owned by Humble Hearts, Despicable Me is owned by Sony Pictures Animation, and Disney is owned by, well, Walt Disney. Right. Now if you'll excuse me... (goes back to the Hotel District)**

 **Kaizoku: Yes, that is what you'll need to do. To play your part in this stage. Now then. Let us enjoy reading together~!**

 **… I'm just going to ignore that bad joke you made…**

Chapter 5: Truths and Realizations

"Come on lazy bums. Wake up." A voice was calling out to the four Keybladers.

The four groan as they woke up. Sora sees one of the people off of the bed as Kairi, Ruby sees one of them as Gunvolt, Lucy sees Natsu, and Jaune sees Pyrrha. "You four okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah... Sorta..."

"I'm okay... I think..."

"Yes... Thank you..."

"I guess..." Ruby, Jaune, Lucy, and Sora all said respectively.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblades." Gunvolt stated.

"But it's your hearts they really want, because you four wield said Keyblades." Natsu said.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." Sora sighed in relief.

"Gunvolt... Thanks for telling us that... and staying alive..." Ruby thanked.

"I missed you so much, Natsu..." Lucy told.

"Where have you been all this time, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Kairi? Who are you talking to? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Kairi replied, revealing the ninja girl from before, now named Yuffie.

"My name isn't Gunvolt, miss. It's Noel Vermillion." Gunvolt told, revealing Noel.

"I'm not Natsu... Sorry to disappoint you... My name is Estellise, but you can call me Estelle." Natsu introduced, revealing herself as the princess looking girl Estelle.

"I've been here. And my name isn't Pyrrha. I'm an angel, and my name is Artina." Pyrrha said, revealing herself to be the angel with Yuri.

"I think you, Maki, Yuri, and Magilou overdid your respective works, Squall." Yuffie stated, revealing the four assailants.

"That's Leon." Leon corrected.

"Don't hate us because we were good at the jobs we were given. Kidnapping is SO not my style..." Maki snarled.

"The Keyblade," Sora said.

"Hey, those are ours!" Ruby stated.

"Well we did need to get them away from you to shake off those creatures," Estelle tells them.

"Turns out, that's how they were tracking you four down," Artina finished.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them." Maki added.

"But it won't work for long." Leon warned.

"Still, hard to believe that you four of all people are the chosen ones..." Magilou voiced her disappointment as Yuri picks up Jaune's Keyblade, Magilou picks up Lucy's, Maki picks up Ruby's, and Leon picks up Sora's. The four Keyblades disappear and reappear to their respective owners's hands.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers." Yuri said to the other three.

"Lucy!" A voice called, revealed to be Happy, as he flies to Lucy and hugs her.

"Happy! They didn't hurt you, did they?" Lucy asked.

"No, they were actually pretty nice and said that hurting you four was nothing personal." Happy answered.

"I'm just glad you're alright..." Lucy replied, hugging Happy a bit more.

"So anyway, why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Jaune asked the eight people in front of the four Keyblade Wielders and one HAPPY cat.

(With Donald and Others)

"Okay, so you lot know that there are many other worlds out there besides your castle, studio, city and this town,right?" Flynn, the knight, asked.

"Yeah," Donald, Daffy, and Rainbow said, nodding.

"But they're supposed to be a secret," Goofy stated, covering his mouth.

"Yeah," Yakko agreed. "As secret as a personal diary that no one is supposed to read."

"They've BEEN secret because they've never been connected. Until now." Flonne, the blonde haired angel told.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith, the brown haired woman said, closing her eyes solemnly.

(With Sora's group)

"The Heartless?" Lucy repeated the name.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Artina specified.

"What, the... little... bug things?" Ruby tried to specify.

"Yes. Those without hearts. And they have more than one form, aside from those 'little bug things'." Maki quoted.

"The darkness in people's hearts - that's what attracts them." Yuffie interjected.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon added.

"Hey, have any of you heard of anyone named Ansem, Kokonoe, or Gaster?" Noel suddenly asked.

(With Donald's group)

"Ansem?" Goofy hummed in confusion.

"Kokonoe?" Pinkie repeated.

"Gaster?" Dot questioned.

"Those three were studying the Heartless. They recorded all of their findings in their respective very detailed reports." Flynn told.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see them?" Goofy asked of.

"Their pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith shook her head.

"Scattered?" Rarity repeated.

"To many worlds." Flonne specified.

"Oh, then maybe the king, the princess, and the Sir Knight went to find them." Pinkie deduced, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Yes, those were our thoughts exactly." Flynn agreed.

"W-W-We have to f-f-find those three! A-A-A-And quickly!" Fluttershy stuttered out.

"Wait!" Pinkie held up, looks at the camera to see that she's barely in sight, and moves it to her face. "First we need to find those 'keys'!" She pointed out.

"That's right. The Keyblades." Aerith said.

(With Sora's group)

"So... these are the keys?" Ruby questioned, holding up her own Keyblade.

"Exactly!" Estelle nodded.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblades. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Yuri told.

"Well, we didn't ask for this." Jaune replied.

"The Keyblades choose their masters, and they chose YOU four." Yuffie said.

"So tough luck." Yuri brushed off.

"How did all this happen?" Lucy asked.

"I remember being in my room…" Sora started.

"I was having fun with my Guildmates…" Lucy told.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"And we were on our way back to our school from a lesion…" Ruby and Jaune said.

Just then, realization hit them making them stand up.

"What a minute! What happened to our home? My island?" Sora asked.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy and Happy asked asked.

"Beacon Academy?" Ruby and Juane asked.

"Riku! Kairi!"

"Professor Goodwitch! Velvet! Fox! Yatsuhashi! Gunvolt! Weiss! Blake! Yang! Nora! Ren! Pyrrha!" Ruby and Jaune called.

"Juvia! Gray! Erza! Wendy! Carla! Natsu!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed.

"You know what? I really don't know..." Maki solemnly sighed, depressing the five.

"Aw, cheer up you five~ Hey! How about a little knowledge from me to you? We eight have heard that the Keyblades can open all sorts of locks! Hey, give it a try on that treasure chest!" Magilou suggested, pointing towards a purple chest with a keyhole on it. Ruby does so. "Just give the chest a tap." She said. Ruby does so and the chest pops open and reveals a golden sphere with a little spike on it.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, that is a rare and good find~! It's called an Elixir. It fully restores the user of this item to full strength." Magilou answered. "I suggest you save it for a special occasion."

Jaune then went to talk to Squal, Maki, Yuri, and Magilou. "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you four," Squal tells them

"You four best prepare yourselves," Yuri stated.

"Prepare ourselves?" Jaune asked.

"Prepare for what?" Lucy asked.

"To fight for your lives," Maki answered. "Are you four ready?"

"I'm ready!" Sora proclaimed.

"Yeah." Jaune said.

"I am." Ruby nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucy told.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Yuffie, Estelle, Noel, Artina, let's go join Aerith, Flynn, and Flonne. They should be there by now with the other visitors." Magilou stated to the four declared people.

"Everyone!" Noel called, pointing to a Heartless that just appeared in front of them. This Heartless had red nails as thier claws and a helmet that was open to reveal their yellow eyes. This also bore a symbol that consisted of a black heart with red outlines and stitches.

"You four, go!" Maki ordered Noel, Yuffie, Estelle, and Artina, making the four run past the room that Donald's group was in and slamming the door on Donald, Daffy and Rainbow in the meantime.

"Yuffie!?"

"Artina!? Noel!?"

"Lady Estellise!?" Aerith, Flonne, and Flynn respectively gasped as the trio run after the four declared people.

"The rest of you, let's go!" Yuri exclaimed.

The door creaked open and Donald, Daffy and Rainbow were flattened to the wall.

"Aw, I guess a witch can't have her down time..." Magilou groaned as she prepares a spell. "Ready, steady, and blammo!" She chanted.

"Don't!" Maki screamed, stopping Magilou. Yuri knocks the Heartless out the window. He, Maki, Magilou, and Leon jump off the balcony while the Keyblade Wielders plus Happy follow suit. Whilst in the Hotel District, they were surrounded by the same helmeted Heartless.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Yuri ordered, leading himself, Magilou, Maki, and Leon out of the District.

"You heard the man," Lucy said. "Let's head out."

"Aye," Happy said.

"Let's go," Sora said.

Ruby took out one that almost hit Sora. "Watch your back!" Ruby advised.

"Hey, thanks!" Sora thanked.

"Don't thank me yet. Get your head in the game!" Ruby exclaimed as she leads the Keyblade Wielders to the Third District.

Unknow two the four Keybladers and their flying cat, Goofy, Donald, Daffy, Porky, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Starlight, Trixie and Spike were on the balcony of that street. Just then Heartless appeared where they were.

"Gawrsh," Goofy started, him and the others having their weapons ready, "are these the Heartless guys?"

"Ibel-Ibel-Ibel- I think so," Porky said.

"Could be," Applejack said.

"Let's go get 'em, everyone!" Donald ordered.

"Aw-yeah!" Rainbow cheered. "Time to show my awesomeness!"

Before they could fight, every single one of them were blown away by some unknown explosion, making them land on the four Keyblade Wielders. Happy avoided the lot simply by flying away from where they were going to crash. "Are you guys okay?" Happy asked.

"Ooooowwwww..." Ruby groaned.

"Ugh...! I feel like we got hit by a truck..." Jaune told.

"I don't know... Maybe not because of what happened..." Lucy tried to answer.

"Yeah... We're okay..." Jaune actually answered.

"The keys!" The beings that were looking for the Keyblades exclaimed, looking at the Keyblades that are in the hands of Sora, Ruby, Jaune, and Lucy. Just then, several pillars formed at every point of entry to the plaza of the Third District, sealing off everyone's escape with the exception of those that could fly. Also, several of the helmeted Heartless appear. Everyone gets up.

"Introductions will have to wait." Lucy stated.

The Heartless go to attack them. Ruby was the first to act, hitting it and sending it into the other Heartless. Jaune started to fight, Shield Bashing one that was going to attack him.

Rarity was the first to try out her spear/wand hybrid and stabs one of the Heartless with it, destroying it. "Simple, effective, deadly, and beautiful..." Rarity marveled.

"No time for marveling, Rare," Applejack stated, kicking a Heartless away.

"R-Right..." Rarity replied.

"Let's see... these spears double as staves, right? So, if we can... maybe..." Starlight trailed off as she points her spear/staff at a Heartless, its tip burning. "Here we go...! Fire!" She shouted as she shoots a fireball at the Heartless, burning it and destroying it.

"Nice, nice! Very nice, Starlight!" Pinkie complimented, wearing a jacket for some reason as she knocks another Heartless out.

"Take this!" Rainbow exclaimed as she cuts down a Heartless.

"Oh my gosh!" Fluttershy gasped as she accidentally cuts down another Heartless. "O-Oh, I did it...?"

Jaune took out the last one. "That's all of them," he said. Just then, they heard a retelling metal sound.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Spike asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from above," Ruby said, making everyone look. When they did, they saw what looked like a gaint suit of armor falling from the sky. When it hit the ground, it assembled itself together and it was a giant heartless.

"That's the second biggest Heartless I've ever seen," Lucy stated.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Same here..." Ruby and Jaune replied.

"Ditto..." Sora gasped.

"If we live, you've gotta tell us what you mean." Wacko told. The giant armored Heartless stomps towards the group.

Jaune then noticed something with the Heartless, it's arm and legs weren't attached to the main body. "Guy, go for the arms and legs!" he ordered. "I think it can detach itself to attack in parts."

They dodge an attack the Heartless prepared while Jaune said his piece where the Heartless, proving Jaune's point, has its arms spin around in circles a few times in a fast motion before they stop. Thing is that the body and legs didn't actually move at all. When the arms stopped, Ruby and Lucy aim for the arms while Jaune and Sora aim for its legs.

"Looks like you w're right," Applejack said. "Good catch."

The Heartless bounces up and down until its feet detach from the armor and start moving on their own, stomping towards Lucy. Meanwhile, the arms spin around again, but not before the body hovers towards Ruby.

"This Heartless is very annoying," Lucy said, attacking the legs.

"Just keep attacking the parts," Ruby stated. "They should be gone if we attack them enough times."

Since its stomping was one of its attacks, Lucy clashing her attack with it, caused the legs to bounce, thus cancelling the stomping attack. Ruby stops and jumps to a wall then jumps towards the Heartless and attacks its arms, stopping its own attack since the two attacks clashed. "Rainbow, do it!" Starlight ordered.

"Yeah!" Rainbow complied as she cuts down one of the arms, destroying it while Spike with his own weapon destroys the other arm.

"We've got this one!" Applejack proclaimed as she and Pinkie attack and destroy the legs with their shields. The Heartless, almost in reaction, jumps down, simulating some kind of anger.

"Hah! What's wrong? Had enough!?" Lucy asked, tauntingly. The Heartless, in response, spins around on its own and suddenly wraps itself in a sharp aura as it spins around towards Lucy. "ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!" She screamed in panic. Jaune quickly protects Lucy from the attack and finishes it off with one big slash. The Heartless shakes vigorously until its head falls off of the body and the body releases a blue heart shaped object, making the Heartless disappear in favor of a bandana. Happy picks it up.

"'Brave Warrior'..." Happy read from the bandana.

"Must be an item that can help us," Jaune stated.

"Uh, pardon us," Spike called out to the Keybladers. "Can we talk?"

 **Few minutes later…**

"So, you were looking for us?" the four asked, pointing at themselves, having the others nod in conferment.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblades." Maki said as she appeared along with Leon, Yuri, Magilou, Noel, Yuffie, Artina, and Estelle.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessels." Pinkie suggested.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi..." Sora muttered, but Donald heard him.

"Our friends..." Ruby, Jaune, Lucy, and Happy whispered, but Daffy, Starlight, and Spike heard them as well.

"Of course." Donald, Daffy, Starlight, and Spike told, getting their attention.

"Are y'all sure?" Applejack whispered to Donald, Daffy, Starlight, and Spike.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king, the princess, and the Sir Knight." Donald whispered back.

"Sora, Ruby, Jaune, Lucy, Happy, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends. I mean... you ARE winners of the Chosen One Lottery this time around, after all." Magilou told.

"Yeah, I guess..." The five sighed, depressed.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Yacko exclaimed, with a pair of funny glasses, a funny nose, and a beard. Applejack gently pushes him away from Pinkie.

"These boats run on happy faces~!" Pinkie told, demonstrating a happy face.

"Happy faces...?" The four Keyblade Wielders and Happy repeated. They then give them all smiling faces, after a few seconds of waiting, but then look down cast after doing it for a few seconds.

The group before the quintet laugh with the attempt "Those are some funny faces~!" Pinkie exclaimed in joy.

"You know, seeing you guys smile... It got my spirits up again. Alright. Let's go together!" Lucy told after slapping both her cheeks, getting herself psyched up.

"Yeah, me too!" Ruby agreed.

"We can do this." Jaune nodded.

"Okay, why not? We'll go with you guys." Sora said.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy told.

"I'm Sora." Sora replied.

"I'm Yacko."

"I'm Wacko."

"And I'm Dot."

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yacko and Wacko introduced.

"And Warner Sister~" Dot added.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy told.

"And my name's Happy~!" Happy said.

"Daffy Duck." Daffy introduced.

"I-I-I-I- My name's Porky Pig." Porky said.

"I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune replied.

"My name is Starlight. These five here are the bearers of the Elements of Harmony." Starlight introduced.

"Rainbow Dash. Fastest pony of Equestria and bearer of the Element of Loyalty."

"Applejack. Strongest apple bucker of Equestria and bearer of the Element of Honesty."

"Pinkie Pie~ Party Thrower Extraordinaire and bearer of the Element of Laughter~"

"Rarity. Best Fashionista of Equestria and bearer of the Element of Generosity."

"Fluttershy. Animal caretaker of Equestria and bearer of the Element of Kindness." The bearers of the Elements of Harmony all said.

"I'm Spike." Spike told.

"And I am the Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie added.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby replied.

All of them put their hand, hooves and claw into the center.

"All for one, one for all," Goofy stated.

(Unknown World)

A group of people, that were not really friendly, were watching the group.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless!" A 'man' with fiery blur hair shouted. "Who'd have thought it?"

"Suh is the power of the Keyblade," a man in red and black robes ands turban stated. "The children's strengths are not their own."

"Yes," a girl in a maid's outfit agreed, 'but it chose them for a reason."

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless'?" a fat octopus woman asked and then laughed. "That'll settle thing quick enough."

"That would be easier said then done," a fashionable dressed woman with white and rainbow hair stated.

"We also need the blond hair girl," a red-haired robes samurai sorcerer stated. "She is one of the princesses we're looking for."

"Indeed. Her power could serve us well." A soft spoken man with brown hair stated.

"I agree with you there." A golden haired man in golden armor spoke.

"Uh, wait, which blondie we talking about? The one with a bad temper or the one in Wonderland?" A young lady asked.

"Both of them," said a man in blue hero armor. "One is of Light and the other is of Power."

"And the brats' friends are the king, princess and knight's lackey's," a red clade pirate pointed out. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them, besides the blond princess."

"You're no prize yourself," said a man made from sacks, and laughed.

"Say the one made from a bunch of sacks," said a vampire in old noble cloths.

"Big talk, coming from a man who could use some solar rays. Oh. My mistake. Besides, you three are ALL ugly, in my opinion." A gray skinned witch insulted.

"Ooh~ Looks like you three got served~" A girl in a pink dress with twin pigtails said before giggling and laughing.

"Shut up!" The three ordered.

"Enough." A voice told, revealing herself to be the woman, walking with a giant man with red hair and bread and a man that had a cocky and smug demeanor wearing yellow, that were watching Weiss, Riku, and Juvia.

"You should not take them lightly," said the giant man ordered.

"Yes, even if they are kids, you shouldn't underestimate them," The smug man said.

"The Keyblade has chosen them," the woman stated. "Will it be them who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful…"

"Indeed," the smug man smirked.

"Very," the giant man said, nodding.

(Traverse Town: First District)

Maki, Leon, Magilou, Yuri, Artina, Flonne, Flynn, Noel, Aerith, Yuffie, and Estelle all see the Keyblade wielders and everyone else off. "Make sure you're prepares for the journey ahead of you." Maki told.

"We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon pointed out.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Noel praised.

"This is from all of us." Flynn said, giving Sora's group 2000 yellow diamond shaped objects. "This is what's known as Munny. Spend it as you see fit." He explained.

"And this is from Leon." Aerith told, giving Sora's group four Elixirs.

"Good luck!" Estelle wished.

"We hope you find your friends." Flonne told.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon asked of. Leon's group leaves.

"The gummi ships are outside that gate." Starlight pointed. "We can also teleport to them whenever we're somewhere we can rest peacefully, but not all of those places."

"The what?" Ruby asked.

"Those are our ships." Donald answered.

"Wait 'til you see them!" Pinkie hyped up.

"Hold on. Sora, Ruby, Jaune, Lucy, these are for you." Starlight held up as she pulls out four red orbs which then get absorbed into the Keyblades belonging to Ruby, Sora, Lucy, and Jaune.

"What the heck!?" The four gasped.

"Now you four can use magic, too. You've obtained the power of fire. It's a magic spell called 'Fire'." Starlight explained. "All you have to do to cast it is to point your Keyblade at a target and imagine it burning."

"Bear in mind, though, that casting spells consumes your magical pool. Everyone has a finite pool of magic, no matter how small or big it is. Using Ethers or Elixirs or striking your enemies replenishes it." Rarity told.

"Hey, Goofy, give them the other things." Donald asked of.

"What?" Goofy hummed in confusion.

"You know!" Donald scolded.

"Oh, yeah." Goofy realized as he gives the four a badge each.

"Those are called Ability Badges. As you get stronger, you can equip more of those Ability Badges at a time. Of course, y'all can also get the ability to equip more of them with the various accessories y'all find on yer way. Like that 'Brave Warrior' thing. It not only increases your physical attacking power, but it also increases the amount of Ability Badges you can equip at once, only slightly." Applejack explained.

"There's one more thing. One Ability Badge may be the equivelant of two Ability Badges. Three, four, maybe even five. But the more it's equivelant to, the more powerful it is." Spike told. "You can tell by the stars on them." He said. The four looks at the badges they have and see that they are one star each. They also have a person doing a rolling manuver as its symbol. "Who knows what some Ability Badges could be capable of? That's the only thing we know of: Dodge Roll. You'll be completely invincible when you perform a rolling manuver." He finished.

"In laymen's terms, Ability Badges allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?" Yacko shortened.

"Okay, is that it?" Lucy asked.

"Let's get going!" Happy exclaimed.

"Not 'till we're ready!" Trixie declared.

"Well," Jiminy started, standing with Tama and Fidget watching the group, "I see big adventures coming their way."

"You said it," Fidget agree.

"Looks like it'd is up to the- us to keep everything in the a- order in our journals!" Tama stated.

The group goes to a blue mark on the ground. "Hey, look at this mark." Goofy told. "I wonder what it is." He said.

"Oh, I know what it is! It's a Trinity Mark! Take three members of the party, and do certain actions with them!" Fidget exclaimed. "If you do, nice things will happen! Different colors of these marks will yield different rewards, like treasure from above, new places to explore, and things like that." She explained.

"Let's try it out," Ruby said.

"Let's see, I think this one's known as 'Trinity Jump'. 'Take three members of your party, surround the blue Trinity Mark, and have them jump at the same time.'" Fidget read. Ruby, Starlight, and Pinkie surround the blue Trinity Mark then jump. After that, a bright light shined, but when the light faded, they disappeared.

"Where'd they go!?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune? Is that you?" A voice called. It was Ruby's voice and she, along with Starlight and Pinkie, was seen above everyone else.

"Ruby! Do you see anything up there?" Lucy asked Ruby.

"Oh! I see a treasure chest!" Ruby answered, tapping said chest with her Keyblade, revealing a card. "Huh? A... 'Postcard'?" She read in confusion. Happy, Rainbow, and Fluttershy fly to where Ruby, Starlight, and Pinkie are and escort them to the others.

"Hey guys," Juane called. "There's another one over here at the gate."

"There is? I didn't even see that one..." Sora replied.

"Want to help me out Sora?" Juane asked.

"Of course." Sora answered.

Juane, Sora and Wacko activated the trinity and Munny. "Well I'll be, it's raining Munny, I've always wanted it to do that~" Wacko said.

"Alright. Now what?" Ruby asked, herself, Pinkie, and Starlight now on ground level.

"Let's head out to another world," Sora said.

"Good idea, we can look for other Trinities later when we come back," Lucy stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement then go through the gate.

(To be continued)

 **And that's chapter five. Next chapter, the gang will be going to their first world.**

 **Kaizoku: Thank you for your help, Leon~**

 **Leon: ...I literally did nothing.**

 **Kaizoku: Aw, not true. You gave the Keyblade Wielders something nice~**

 **Anyways, we'll see you next time.**

 **See ya later!**

 **Leon: Take care.**

 **Please R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6: Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

**And welcome to sixth chapter of KHXRWBYXFT. Welcome back my friend, Kaizokuoniiorewanaru.**

 **Kaizoku: Of course. Now let's welcome our new guest!**

 **Yes, welcome, Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **Lucy: Um... Hi! I'm supposed to do the disclaimer here, right?**

 **Kaizoku: Yes. Indeed you are.**

 **Lucy: "Do I even get to know where we go?"**

 **Kaizoku: Nope.**

 **Lucy: "... Figures... Okay. Here I go! The following is a fan-based crossover. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are owned by Square Enix, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (May he rest in peace), Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. Studio, My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, Dust: An Elysian Tail is owned by Humble Hearts, Despicable Me is owned by Sony Pictures Animation, and Disney is owned by, well, Walt Disney. Whew... So many."**

 **Kaizoku: It's a crossover, after all. Now. As a certain someone from a certain M-rated game would say... "On to the Garden of Madness", my friends.**

 **… Was that from American Mcgee…?**

 **Kaizoku: No. Careful. You get two more guesses. I ain't telling the audience if you guess incorrectly twice more. And I'm not telling it to you either, Lucy.**

 **Lucy: "... I didn't say anything. I don't even know who would say that or where that quote was from..."**

 **No More Heroes?**

 **Kaizoku: Yes.**

 **Ah, I see. So anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6: Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

The Four Keybladers, Happy and others went into their ships. Sora chose to ride with Donald and Goofy, Lucy and Happy rode with Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Starlight, Trixie and Spike, and Ruby and Juane were with Daffy, Porky, Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

"Alright. How does this work?" Jaune asked Daffy, Porky, Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

"First we need to connect communications to the other ships," Wakko said, going for the controls.

"Oh no you don't!" Daffy shouted, holding the Warner back. "I'm not letting you anywhere near the controls."

"Uh... Porky?" Ruby called.

"Okay, I'll-I'll-Let me handle this." Porky declared, going for the controls. He does so and the others come through. "Porky to others, Porky to others, are you there, over."

"Applejack to Porky. I read ya loud and clear, over." Applejack came in.

"Donald to Porky. I'm hearing you, over." Donald said.

"A communications device!" Ruby gasped in amazement with stars in her eyes.

"Yep, abl-abl-abl-I'll put up the screen now," he said, he that has the screen that looked like something from a television activate and has Applejack and Donald on it. Can you guys see me now?"

"Yeah. I can. Clear as day." Applejack replied.

"I can see you too!" Donald exclaimed.

"So coooool..." Ruby gasped in amazement.

"Whoa," both Sora and Lucy said at the same time.

"I've never seen any thing like this," Lucy stated.

"Welcome to the futuristic age of technology." Donald deadpanned.

"Right. First world. I'll just send in some coordinates for all of our ships..." Rarity said as she dotefully and carefully does so. "And... there... we... go!" She emphasized as a picture of a world shows up in every ship's coordinates.

"Huh. Rarity's a technology wizard. That's a metaphorical image." Fidget told as she now imagines Rarity with a bunch of gadgets strapped to her back.

"Okay, everyone! Full speed ahead!" Goofy exclaimed as the ships go to the world displayed in the coordinates.

"Before we do," Donald started, "I need o go over something. We travel to different worlds on the gummi ships."

"The heartless ships often give us a hard time though," Daffy added.

"Hm. Yes. We'll make our way to the world, but always be on the lookout during flight." Rarity advised.

"Your journies will the- be documented until you the- reach your destination." Tama told.

"Seek the missions each world has to offer!" Pinkie galvanized.

"It's everyone's job to have all our gummi ships have a safe journey to the designated coordinates. Our course will be predetermined, or automatic, meaning we'll be going forward every time we launch. Avoid obstacles or shoot them down, Heartless ships included, and we'll be able to reach our metaphorical finish line: Another world." Starlight methodically added.

"Use these sticks to move the gummi ships around, but not necessarily turn them. Tilt them up to ascend and down to descend." Goofy instructed.

"On the screen near the sticks, you'll see the outside of the ship, its blue gauge, being its power level, and its green gauge, being the strength of the armor." Fluttershy said.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Firing lasers, among other things, consumes power. The normal shots the gummi ships fire don't count." Porky pointed out.

"If the armor's strength reaches zero at any point, it's back to the departing point. To defend ourselves, fire the normal shots, press the red button on top of the stick." Fidget warned.

"Alright!" Lucy yelled, and pointed out the window. "Let's go!"

All three gummi ships then started to fly to the next world. They shoot down any Heartless ships and obstacles in their way, but some people started to get bored at this rather quickly. That is until they reached their destination. (A/N 1)

"I think I see the next world!" Ruby shouted.

"… Does anyone else feel a Fairy Tale story vibe from this world?" asked Juane.

"...Like a story?" Pinkie asked back.

"Yeah" Juane agreed, "like that."

"Well only one way to find out," Ruby started.

"We go see the world?" Lucy asked.

"We go see the world~!" Ruby shouted in answer.

Rarity nods. "Alright, then. Let us all get going," she said as she swings her staff/spear towards the world, getting all of the ship's passengers into the world.

When everyone was sent into the world, they were all falling, but they were falling slowly.

(World: Wonderland)

"Well is different…" Lucy stated.

Goofy, Pinkie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were all leaning and lazing back with the fall. The group lands safely, but Goofy, Pinkie, and the Warner Brothers and Sister fall front first. Lucy, Ruby and Rainbow giggled a bit at the five for their humor.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" shouted a white rabbit, in a nice classy suit, holding a giant pocket watch ran by the fallen Goofy, Pinkie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there!" The group of world travelers were looking at the rabbit that was running to get somewhere, Goofy, Pinkie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot pushing up. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!" He then ran around a corner.

"… Did anyone else see that…?" Juane asked. "I know I should get use to this…"

"But still not there yet?" Lucy asked, making Juane nod.

"Come on! Let's follow him!" Sora suggested as he runs off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Ruby called out, running after him.

"Here we go again," Lucy stated, following as well. "Almost feels like Fairy Tail, off on another adventure." Lucy subconsciously wipes away a tear while Jaune follows them. The group sees a door that opens to reveal a door that reveals another door which reveals another door which reveals a bizarre room.

When they got into the room they saw the rabbit, who was smaller now, running through a smaller door on the other side of the room.

The group then looked down at the door, Sora asking, "How did he get so small?"

"This place is getting stranger and stranger," Juane stated.

"No, you're simply too big," said… the doorknob of all things. Causing all the group the jump in surprise.

"Wah! It talks!" Donald shouted.

"… Well at that a right down bizarre thing that I've seen," Applejack stated.

"… Again… This place is getting stranger and stranger," Juane restated.

The doorknob yawns. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up..." It told.

"Good morning." Goofy greeted.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep..." The doorknob said, falling back to sleep.

"Wait a minute," Lucy called out. "Can you please tell use how we can get small as well?"

"Yes, that would be helpful darling," Rarity added.

"Why don't you try the bottle... over there?" The doorknob asked of. Suddenly, a table appears as well as a chair and two bottles. One orange, one blue. "Drink the blue one." The doorknob advised.

Ruby picked up the bottle and asked, "So… Who wants to go first?"

"I guess... I will..." Lucy volunteered as she takes the bottle and drinks it. She then shrinks into the size of a mouse.

"Whoa! She shrunk!" Ruby gasped. "Gotta be careful not to step on her..." She said as she looks at the bed. She hums in thought and pushes the bed which turns into a painting of a bed on the wall, opening the path forward, but only while everyone is small.

"Looks like we found the back door," Yakko stated.

"Can you guys hurry up!" Lucy shouted so she could be heard. "I don't feel safe jumping down off the table with you guys being are bigger then me!"

"Maybe you can try jumping to the chair and jumping to the ground from there?" Dot suggested as Ruby took the blue bottle and shrunk to where Lucy was.

"Well we all need to sh-sh-sh-sh- were all going to have to get small," Porky stated.

"Porky is right," Juane agreed. "We're not going to go through their if were giant, well giant in a way."

With that said, they all have a drink of the blue bottle one at a time, shrinking themselves onto the table.

"Well, now that we're small," Pinkie Pie started. "I guess we go thought that hole in the wall."

Just then, red, pod-like Heartless appear. "Those are Red Nocturnes! They cast fire magic and have a resistance to it!" Fidget informed.

"… Anyone got water on them?" Lucy asked?

"Only a select few of us do. Believe it or not, it's this! Blizzard!" Starlight shouted as she shoots some ice bullets that instantly destroyed a Red Nocturne.

"I was asking because I have a spirit that can use water," Lucy answered, nocking one of the Red Nocturnes away with her Keyblade.

"But I'm guessing you can only summon them if there's water?" Sora asked, slashing another one away.

Lucy inhales sharply. "Yeah..." She exhaled.

"Well we're fresh out of water," Donald and Daffy said at the same time.

"We'll manage without water." Rarity told. She hears a sound and sees a Red Nocturne charging up an attack. "Move!" She ordered before the Red Nocturne shot out a fireball.

"I wish Natsu was here," Lucy started, hitting another Red Nocturne, "he'd just eat the fire."

"Wait, did you just say eat fire?" Rainbow asked. Lucy just nodded. "That's… So… AWESOME~~~!"

"You bet! He's got this thing called Fire Dragon Slayer magic. He's got Dragon Lungs to breathe fire, Dragon Scales to dissolve fire, or eat it, and Dragon Claws to attack with fire!" Happy praised.

"I wonder if my Semblance counts as magic in that world..." Ruby thought out loud.

"Huh… Not sure," Lucy said. "It could be."

"Can we talk later and fight now!" Trixie shouted, sending an ice spell at a Red Nocturne.

"Oh! Right!" Lucy realized.

Ruby used her speed to attack the remaining Red Nocturne.

After defeating said Red Nocturnes, the group goes through the hole in the wall and see what seems a countroom in the middle of what seems to be a garden.

"Wonder what's going on?" Juane asked.

"No idea," Dot stated.

The rabbit climbs the stairs and, once he reaches the top, blows on a trumpet. "Court is now in session!" He declared. On the defendant side are two blonde ladies. One with a blue dress and one that is familiar to Ruby and Jaune.

"I'm on trial?" the girl asked in confusion. "But why?"

The rabbit took a breath and stated, "The Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

"This girl is the culprit." The queen stated. "There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!"

"… This doesn't seem like it's a fair trial…" Ruby stated.

"What was your first clue?" Wakko and Spike asked.

"That is so unfair!" The blue dressed girl called out.

"Well, have you both anything to say in your defense?" The queen asked.

"Of course! We've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The blonde Ruby and Jaune know exclaimed.

"Yang is correct. You may be queen, but that gives you no right to be so... so mean!" The blue dressed girl rhymed.

"Tell her, Alice!" Yang cheered.

"SILENCE!" The queen shouted. "You dare DEFY me!?" She exclaimed, pounding on her desk.

"Hey, guys," Sora started, "we should help them out."

"Yeah, but the—" Donald started.

"We're outsiders," Goofy added, "so that would be muddling?"

""Meddling"!" Donald and Daffy corrected/shouted.

"Oh yeah. And that's against the rules."

"Uh, that's nice and all but that's my/Ruby's sister is one of those people on trial," Ruby and Jaune stated.

"WHAT!?" the rest of their crew shouted.

"Why in tarnation di'n't ya say something!?" Applejack asked, still in shock.

"The court finds the defendants…" the queen started, "guilty as charged!" Both Yang and the other girl were in shock. "For the crime of assault and attempted theft of my heart… Off with their heads!"

"You can't do this!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red.

"No, no! Oh, please!" Alice begged.

"Hold it right there!"

Yang gasps at the voice, knowing whose it is, turning her eyes purple as she sees Ruby running to Alice and Yang. "Who are you?" The queen asked. Ruby hugs Yang tightly who hugs back. "How dare you interfere with my court!" The queen berated.

"Um, excuse me! But we know who the real culprits are!" Ruby declared.

"Yeah! It's the Heart-" Pinkie was about to say but was muffled by Applejack.

"World order, sugarcube!" Applejack told through her teeth.

"A-Anyway, these two aren't who you're looking for!" Ruby told.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The queen asked. Ruby had no answer.

"Uh… Use our Keyblades to summon the real culprit…?" Jaune asked weakly.

The queen gives a scoff of disbelief. "Ridiculous. I have a REAL solution. Cards! Lock those two up!" She ordered, the living cards of diamonds, spades, clubs, and, of course, hearts, do so. "Bring me proof of Alice and Yang's innocence! Fail, and it's off with ALL of your heads!" She threatened. "Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

"Oh, just perfect…" Jaune, Daffy, and Rarity stated.

"Let's talk to my sister and Alice first before we look," Ruby said.

They go and do so. "Who are you?" Alice asked.

"Alice, this is my little half-sister, Ruby." Yang introduced for her.

"Hi~!" Ruby waved.

"I'm Jaune." Jaune answered. A round of introductions later...

"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances." Alice said.

"Don't we all..." Yang sighed.

"I'm sorry you all got mixed up in this nonsense." Alice apologized.

"It's no problem," Jaune said. "We are happy to help you out."

"And my sister," Ruby added.

"And help Yang," Jaune agreed.

"Heh. Thanks." Yang replied before Ruby hugs Yang from the other side of her cage. Yang hugs back. "Ruby. You should go, but... I'll let you stay here for as long as you want."

"Saving you is more important, Yang... but I don't know what to do..." Ruby said.

"You should go to the Lotus Forest." Alice suddenly told.

"Why?" Starlight asked.

"It's what that strange cat told me." Alice answered, everyone giving Happy a strange look. "No, not that one. It's a larger cat that can appear and disappear."

"It's the only lead we have," Happy said. "Might as well check it out."

They go do so. When they get to the Lotus Forest, they were looking around the entrance. Just then a pink cat head appeared out of nowhere. This shocked the group.

"… I think we found the strange cat…" Jaune stated.

"Gee… You think...?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Where did it even COME from?" Ruby asked.

"No idea," Happy, Yakko, Trixie answered.

It kept popping here and there until it was on a giant stump… body standing on its own head.

"… Jaune… I agree with what you said earlier…" Lucy stated.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice and Yang. Soon to lose their heads, and they're not guilty of a thing!" The cat exclaimed.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Ruby asked of.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The cat said as he disappears.

"Wait!"

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." The cat hinted at.

"Should we trust him?" Rainbow asked before the cat reappears on the stump.

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The cat answered as he disappears again.

"What is with this crazy world…?" Juane asked.

"What indeed..." Jiminy replied.

"It the- is," Tama agreed.

"Alright, enough messing around. Let's find that evidence." Starlight ordered.

Just then, Heartless appeared in front of them.

One of them was a round shaped creature, bigger than the rest. It has arms and feet.

"That's a Large Body. Attacks to its front are useless unless it's a magic attack." Fidget explained.

"So, go for the back?" Ruby asked.

"Go for the back," Fidget answered, "or use magic."

"Got it," she said, then used her speed to hit them in the back.

"Speaking of magic, I can help, and if you let me, I'll perform an attack so amazing, it'll produce emotions you didn't even know existed!" Fidget boasted. "Please contain yourselves as I demonstrate." She told as she shoots several pellets of light that didn't do much damage.

"Not that impressive," Spike said.

Jaune then got an idea. "Spike, Fidget, use your powers at the same time. Ruby, Sora, Lucy, up for a game of hot ball?" Ruby, Sora, and Lucy look at Jaune, confused. "Do it now you two." Fidget and Spike did so, the pellets catching fire and Jauve using his Keyblade to send the pellets flying around.

Ruby hummed in confusion and dread. "Uh... What do we do!?"

"Hit them and send it to the others while hitting the Heartless," he told her.

Ruby nods and does so. 'Hmm... Jaune's so confident now...' She thought.

Lucy and Sora joined and swung at the pellets.

"What are they doing?" Starlight asked.

Just then the fiery pellets het the Heartless and were doing more damage the more they where being swatted back, the more damage the Heartless took.

"Woooow...!" Fidget gasped in amazement.

"Everyone else, join in," Jaune said. "Spike, Fidget, keep the fire and pellets coming."

"You got it!" Fidget and Spike said at the same time as they do so.

After the threat was eliminated, they look around the forest and find their first clue: footprints of a Heartless.

"Looks like we found the first clue to help Alice and Yang," Sora stated.

"Okay, so how do we bring it to the court?" Ruby asked.

"I've got the- an idea!" Tama answered before freezing the ground where the footprints are. "There. That should the- do it. Now these footprints won't be buried the- under the dirt." She declared.

They later discover and preserve two more pieces of evidence: A Heartless's antenna and the stench of a Heartless.

"You know, it just occurred to me. Why couldn't we try to grab a Heartless and bring it to the court?" Lucy asked. "Sure, it could be a riskier option, but it could save us some trouble in the long run..."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Sora said

"It could be dangerous for the others," Startlight added.

"We'd be able to take care of it before it could hurt anyone." Lucy replied.

"It's still to risky to do, and I think the Queen will see it as an attack on her," Jaune added.

"I guess... Still, we could have been like 'Look! This is what was attacking you'! And then we destroy that thing!" Lucy voiced.

"That's almost like what I said about using our Keyblades to summon it," Jaune reminded. "Remember how well that went…?"

"Could we even DO that? I mean, the Heartless are attracted to the Keyblades because they fear them, right? That doesn't mean they'll automatically come after us whenever we whip them out in a given area, does it?" Lucy countered. "Like an area full of people from the world, like that courtyard."

"Guys, I think we're getting sidetracked." Sora pointed out.

"Sora's right." Lucy agreed, lightly slapping her own right temple. "We still need to find that tricky bit of evidence." She said. The group later finds themselves back into the Bizarre Room trying to find it. They find it, but it was on a gap between a faucet attached to the wall, which Ruby, Rainbow, and Rarity were on, and some pink wood also attached to the wall.

"Oh jeez... Rainbow, can you catch me if I fall?" Ruby asked.

"Sure thing." Rainbow nodded. Ruby jumps to the pink wood and find the final piece of evidence.

"Guys! I found claw marks!" Ruby called as Tama preserves and puts the evidence in a box. This makes the Cheshire cat appear again.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." The cat complimented, catching everyone's attention.

"Now we can save Alice and Yang." Sora declared.

"Don't be so sure! They may be innocent, but what about you?" The cat asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked back.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something." The cat turned down as he threw four blue orbs of stone which all go into the Keyblades of Sora, Ruby, Lucy, and Jaune before he disappears.

"That was Ice Materia! You've all attained the power of ice! You can now cast Blizzard! Whenever you want to cast it, imagine your target freezing!" Starlight taught.

"That'll help in the long run," Lucy stated.

The group then goes back to the garden courtyard. They went over to talk to Alice and Yang for a minute.

"How'd it go?" Yang asked.

"Went well~" Ruby answered. "We got a lot of clues to help you two~"

"By the way, why are you two on trail un the first place?" Sora asked.

"That's a good question," Dot added. "Why are you two?"

"We should like to know the very same thing," Alice told them.

"Yeah. Seriously." Yang added.

"Apparently we were guilty the moment we took the stand!" Alice added.

"That's crazy!" both Ruby and Lucy shouted.

"Well, we should get this done." Jaune advised to which the rest of the Keyblade wielders nod and their partners.

"You can do it, sis!" Yang cheered. Ruby gives a thumbs up to her as the Keyblade Quartet move to the stand.

"Are you ready?" The Queen of Hearts asked to which they all nod. "Very well. Now, show me what you have found." She ordered. Ruby uses her speed to instantly show the pink boxes and lay them to the floor and appear back on the stand. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed." The Queen scoffed. "Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" She ordered her subjects to which the card soldiers do so. The evidence was then shuffled for some reason. "Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What!?" Ruby gasped.

"After all the trouble of collecting it!?" Lucy asked.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!" The Queen ordered.

"Geez," Yacko started in a whisper to the others that weren't with the Keybladers, "I've head of a royal pain, but this is ridicules."

"You said it," Donald, Daffy and Rainbow agreed.

"How the heck are we supposed to know!?" Sora exclaimed to the other three Keyblade wielders.

"Guys, relax. There're four boxes of OUR evidence and only one of hers. We only have a 20% chance of choosing her box instead of ours." Jaune calmed down. "Even so, I agree with Sora... This justice system needs some work..." He grumbled.

"Okay. I'll choose." Sora declared as he goes to the boxes. "Eenie, meenie, minie, moe, catch a tiger by its toe, if he hollers, let him go, eenie, meenie, minie, moe, my mom told me to pick the very best one and you are it!" He exclaimed as he picks up the box on the Queen's nearest left.

"Are you certain? No second chances!" The Queen warned.

"Yes!" Sora nodded.

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is." The Queen said as Sora opens the box and reveals... A SOLDIER HEARTLESS! The Heartless disappeared shortly after it was revealed, but not in a way that it was retreating. "What in the world was that!?" The Queen gasped.

"There's your evidence. Alice and Yang are innocent." Lucy declared. The Queen growls.

"Rrrrrrrgh… Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" The Queen decreed.

"That's crazy!" Rainbow yelled.

"Seize them at once!" The Queen ordered.

"Oh great... Here we go again…" Lucy said, sighing in defeat.

Just then the courtyard was transforming, and a card went to a new lift that lifted the cage Alice and Yang were in. "Hey! Let us down, you old bat!" Yang shouted.

"Guys! We've gotta take down that tower!" Ruby declared.

"Cards! If they take down that tower, you will all lose your heads!" The Queen threatened. The red card soldiers held spears while the black cards held axes.

The cards then started to attack the group. "Here they come!" Starlight called out.

The group starts to defeat the soldiers, but they soon kept getting back up. "Remember what we need to do! Go for the tower!" Jaune advised.

"Get them!" the Queen ordered.

"Can someone shut her up already!?" Lucy shouted, anger reaching her peek at the Queen.

"I'll do it!" Happy declared as he flies towards the Queen, hisses at her and scratches at her face.

"Hey! Get away from me you mangy feline before I turn you into a rug!" the Queen shouted, swinging her staff at Happy.

"Keep it up, Happy!" Ruby cheered. The group focus their efforts on destroying the tower.

The Keybladers were attacking the tower, while their partners were fighting off the cards. "You four break that tower," Wacko told them. "We got the less them full deck here."

"He's right," Applejack agreed. "You free Alice and Yang."

"Right!" The four Keybladers nodded. They started to attack the tower, while the others attack the card knights. Happy was still attacking the Queen.

The tower was eventually taken down, lowering the cage. Everyone goes to and looks at the cage, and see that Alice and Yang are gone. "...Yang...? Where... Where did you go...?" Ruby gasped.

"They must've been kidnapped while we were fighting," Donald stated.

"You fools!" the queen shouted slamming her fists. "Find the ones who's behind this! I don't care how!" The cards stood in attention then ran to find out.

"So... what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Guess we should look for them, they might still be here somewhere," Lucy stated.

The group heads into the forest.

(To be continued)

 **And that's chapter six. What happened to both Alice and Yang? You'll have to find out next chapter.**

 **Lucy: "Is it okay to leave it on cliffhanger like that?"**

 **Kaizoku: To be fair, this was getting long and, well, the dude was either busy or looking for jobs.**

 **I also wanted to update before or on New Years. Happy New Years all of you.**

 **Lucy: "Happy New Years."**

 **Kaizoku: You too.**

 **I hope you all had a great decade, 2019 and I hope you have a great 2020. See you all next year.**

 **Please R &R.**

A/N 1: Kaizoku: Yep. Throwing shade at the Gummi Ship missions of the first game.


End file.
